Save Me
by Miss E Charlotte
Summary: Scarlet Ambrose arrived in Mystic Falls with one plan in mind, to be turned into a vampire. Why is being a vampire so important to her and what happens to her plans when she falls in love with a bad boy vampire. Damon/OC
1. Chapter 1

_a/n-Since vampire diaries is my second favorite show i decide to do a story about it. This story actually started as a dream i had months ago and i finally decided to write it out and make a story. This story takes place in season 1, after the tomb vamps were released. Hope you enjoy it. _

**Chapter 1**

Scarlet Ambrose stepped off of the bus and looked around the town of Mystic Falls. She held on tight to her bag and lowered her head, as she turned left and walked away from everyone into the dark night. She walked down a dark, deserted alley, it was a shortcut to the hotel she was planning on staying at. About half way down the alley she heard a noise behind her, she stopped walking and slowly turned around. Standing in front of her were 3 vampires.

"Well, if it's not little Scarlet. What are you doing here little girl?" One of the vampires said, he was obviously the leader, or at least he thought he was.

Scarlet sighed,"I'm not here to cause any trouble. I am only here looking for someone, then i will leave town."

"You were warned to never come to this town." The main vampire said.

"I know, but i promise you. I won't be here long."

He took a step close to her,"You are right about one thing. You won't be here for long."

In a flash he was in front of her and holding her by her arms. Her bag fell to the ground and before she could scream, his fangs were in her neck.

"Hey, let her go." A male voice called from the shadows.

"Stay out of this Salvatore." The main vampire said.

Damon Salvatore stepped out of the dark shadow and walked toward the vampires. He stood in front of the main vampire and Scarlet, she moaned as her head fell forward.

"I said, stay out of this Salvatore."

"Can't do that, Frederick. Let the girl go." Damon said.

Frederick gave him a evil smile,"I never thought i would see the day when Damon would turn soft."

Before Damon could say anything, a group of people walked into the alley. Frederick threw Scarlet into Damon's arms,"This isn't over." He whispered before he disappeared with his vampire posse. Damon pressed his lips against hers as the group of people walked by, to a innocent bystander it would look like they were just making out. Once the group was gone, Damon held her by her arms and pushed her long dark brown hair out of her face. He lowered his eyebrows in confusion as his eyes roamed over her face. He leaned down and picked her up, her head laid against his chest. He quickly ran to the house, it didn't looked like she had lost much blood, but he wanted to be sure.

_...ooo...ooo...ooo..._

Once back at the house, he gently laid her down in a bed. He moved her hair out of the way to check the two holes on the side of her neck. He was overcome with hunger when he saw the dried blood on her neck and heard the blood rushing through her veins. From the sounds of it she didn't lose much blood, it seemed like she just passed out from fear. Damon looked at her peaceful face and felt drawn to her, he hasn't felt that for a girl in centuries. Not since Katherine Pierce. _"Look how well that turned out."_ He thought to himself as he lightly stroked her cheek. He took one last look at her before walking out of the room.

"I need a drink," He said to himself,"a strong one."

_...ooo...ooo...ooo..._

The next morning, Elena Gilbert opened the front door to the Salvatore house and walked in.

"Stefan?" She quietly called out.

When she didn't get a answer back, she slowly walked up the stairs and into his room. Laying in his bed was a strange dark headed girl. She slowly left the room and walked back downstairs and called for her boyfriend again.

"In here, Elena." He called out.

She followed his voice and walked into the study. Stefan was standing in front of his brother Damon, who was sitting on the couch with a smirk on his face.

"Who is that strange girl in your bed?" Elena asked Stefan.

"That is just what i was asking Damon." He said as he looked back at his brother.

Damon stood up and rolled his eyes,"What makes you think i have something to do with a strange girl in your bed? You should keep your boyfriend on a better leash Elena."

Elena scoffed,"Come on Damon, who is she? Is she some poor girl that you compelled?"

Damon filled his empty glass with more dark liquor,"No, I'm not compelling her. Frederick and the tomb dicks attacked her, i was just trying to help."

"You mean you did something unselfishly for another person? I am surprised." Elena said.

Damon smirked at her,"I do have feelings, Elena."

"Since when?" She asked.

"Alright, that's enough you two." Stefan said as he stepped in between them before looking at Damon,"Now we know how you met her, but we don't know who she is."

Damon shrugged,"Can't help you there. They attacked, she passed out, then i helped. I have no idea, who she is."

"I'll go check on her, when she wakes up she will probably be freaking out." Elena said as she went to walk out of the room.

Damon grabbed her arm to stop her,"I'll go check."

As he walked out of the room Elena turned to Stefan,"that was weird."

"What?" He asked her.

"I have never seen Damon care for another person other than himself. Something weird is going on." She said.

"It's just another crazy day in Damon's world." He said to her as he wrapped his arms around her waist.

"You are right about that." She laughed then kissed him.

_...ooo...ooo...ooo..._

Scarlet slowly woke up and realized two things, she didn't know where she was and she wasn't alone. She gasped in surprise and sat up in the bed when she saw a strange, yet handsome man sitting on the end of the bed. His blue eyes looked deep into her dark brown ones. As strange as it was, his staring didn't bother her, it actually made her relax. She laid back against the pillows as he gave her a small smile.

"How are you feeling?" He asked.

"Ok." She said softly.

He held out of cup full of coffee,"You want some?"

She leaned up and took the cup from him and took a small sip.

"I'm Damon, by the way." He said.

"Scarlet." She said with a smile.

"Do you remember what happened last night?" He asked her.

She took another sip of coffee then shook her head no.

"Someone attacked you in a alley."

"And you saved me?" She asked.

"Yeah, what were you doing in a dark alley alone?"

"It was a shortcut to the hotel."

"It's not safe to do things like that in this town."

"Why not?"

"Why are you here anyway?" He asked, changing the subject.

"I wanted to learn more about my ancestors, they are from here."

"Who are your ancestors?"

"Their last name was Townsend."

_"That name sounds familiar."_ He thought to himself.

Damon stood up from the bed,"Well, i will let you get some more rest and we can talk more later."

"Hey, where's my bag?" She asked

He pointed to a chair off on the right side,"on the chair."

"Thanks."

He gave her a small smile as he went to walk out of the room.

"Oh wait Damon?"

He turned around to look at her,"yeah?"

"Thanks for saving me."

"No problem." He mumbled as he walked out of the room.

_...ooo...ooo...ooo..._

Damon walked back into the study and headed for the bookcase.

"Is she awake? How is she?" Elena asked as soon as he walked in.

Damon ignored her as he grabbed a book and began flipping through the pages.

"What are you doing?" Stefan asked as he walked toward his brother.

Damon ignored him too as he keep flipping through pages, mumbling"Townsend," over and over to himself.

Once he found the page he was looked for, he quickly read it then slammed the book shut,"I knew that name was familiar."

"What are you talking about?" Stefan asked.

"She said she is here to research her ancestors." Damon said.

"Yeah, so?" Elena asked.

"Guess who her ancestors are? Townsend." Damon said.

"Townsend?" Stefan asked confused, then he remembered,"Wait, Townsend as in..."

"Yep as in, one of the first founding families." Damon finished for him.

"That means, they were probably on the council too." Stefan said.

"Bingo." Damon said.

"We can't let her find out about her ancestors or she will find out about us, vampires." Stefan said.

"If she doesn't already know." Damon said.

"If she knew she would be trying to kill us right now, not sleeping under our roof." Stefan.

"Either way, we have to get her out of this house. The longer she stays the sooner she might find out something." Damon said.

"Where is she going to stay?" Elena asked.

Damon looked at her and raised his eyebrows.

Elena scoffed,"She can't stay with me, what am i suppose to tell Aunt Jenna?"

Damon rolled his eyes,"I don't know Elena, make up a lie. Tell her she is a friend from school."

"No way, this is your problem Damon. Not mine." She said.

"If she finds out about us, it will be a big problem for boyfriend when she sticks a stake in his heart." Damon said.

Stefan grabbed one of Elena's hands."As much as i hate to admit it, Damon is right. She can't find out about us and if she stays here she might come across something."

Elena sighed,"Alright, fine. I will do it for you Stefan."

"Thank you." He whispered before kissing her softly.

"Ok now that that is settled, we need to get her the hell out of here and find out all we can about her ancestors before she does." Damon said.

Stefan and Elena nodded their heads in agreement.

_...ooo...ooo...ooo..._

As soon as Damon left the room Scarlet jumped out of bed and ran to grabbed her bag. She took her cell phone out and noticed she had several miss calls and voice mails. Ignoring all of that she quickly dialed her best friend Katie.

"Where have you been? You was suppose to call me when you got into town. I was worried Scar." Katie said as soon as she answered the phone.

"I know, I'm sorry. Something came up." Scarlet said.

"What?"

"I met him." Scarlet said smiling.

"Already? That was fast."

Scarlet laughed,"I know, isn't it great though? Now i can start the plan."

"Are you sure? I still think this is a very bad idea."

"What else am i suppose to do? I am all out of options."

Katie sighed,"I know, i just worry."

"You have nothing to worry about. Everything will be just fine. At this rate i will be home a few days earlier."

"Just please be careful."

"I will, i promise." Scarlet said as she hung up the phone and looked around the room.

_"Now on to step two."_ She thought to herself with a smile.

_...ooo...ooo...ooo..._

_another a/n-so what do you think? If you liked it, i hope you will add it and review it. Thanks to everyone who read it and gave it a chance :)  
_


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Scarlet had just put her cell phone back into her bag, when she heard a soft knock at the door. She quickly jumped back into bed before saying,"come in."

Elena opened the door and stepped into the room, Scarlet's eyes widened slightly when she saw Elena.

Elena gave her a small smile,"Hi, I'm Elena."

Scarlet smiled back,"I'm Scarlet."

Elena held up a big band-aid,"I brought you a band-aid for your...um...cut."

"Thanks." Scarlet said quietly.

"Would you like for me to put it on for you?"

"Sure." Scarlet said as she moved her dark hair out of the way.

Elena sat beside her on the bed and placed the band-aid over the two small holes on her neck.

"Does it hurt?" Elena asked her.

"Only a little, not much."

"What happened?" Elena asked, even though Elena knew what happened she wanted to test Scarlet to see how much she remembered.

"I don't know." Scarlet lied,"I guess the guy that attacked me, cut me or something."

"It's good that Damon was there to save you, who knows what would have happened."

Scarlet smiled,"Yeah, I'm very thankful he was there."

"Another reason i came up here was to ask you if you wanted to stay at my house instead of a hotel?" Elena asked her.

"That would be nice, thank you."

"Your welcome, I'll let you get your stuff together and meet you downstairs." Elena said as she got off the bed.

"Alright, I'll be down soon." Scarlet said as Elena walked out of the room.

Elena walked back into the study and looked at the guys,"Ok, she is staying with me. I'll drop her off at the house then i have to get to school."

"Thanks, Elena." Stefan said before quickly kissing her.

"Yeah, thanks Elena." Damon said sarcastically.

Elena rolled her eyes at him before turning to her boyfriend,"I'll see you at school."

A few minutes later the brothers heard Scarlet come down the stairs, then heard the front door shut as the girls left.

Damon sighed dramatically,"finally."

"If you're so worried about someone finding out our secret, why did you even bring her here?" Stefan asked.

Damon had no answer, he had been asking himself that same question since last night.

Damon shrugged before saying sarcastically,"I just asked myself, what would Stefan do?"

Stefan chuckled but wasn't convinced. He knew his brother better than Damon thought he did and he knew Damon would not do something nice for someone without a reason. Damon might not admit it yet, but he's attracted to the girl. _"Maybe they should hang out and see what happens."_ Stefan thought to himself.

"You know," Stefan said as he looked at his brother,"it might not be a bad idea if someone kept Scarlet company. She can't research if she is busy."

"Well, have fun baby brother." Damon said.

"I was actually thinking you could do it, since i have school."

Damon rolled his eyes,"Why do i have to be babysitter?"

"At least watch her until i get home, then I'll take over."

"Fine." Damon mumbled as he walked out of the room, with a small smile on his face.

_...ooo...ooo...ooo..._

Minutes later Damon knocked on the front door of the Gilbert house. After a few more knocks, Scarlet finally opened the door while yawning.

"Hey, Damon." She said smiling.

Damon smirked at her pink hello kitty pajama bottoms and white tank top before mumbling,"cute."

She folded her arms over her chest,"sorry, i wasn't expecting company. I was going to take a nap while everyone was gone."

Damon walked past her into the house then looked at her,"Well, now you have company."

"Guess I'll go change then." She said as she headed for the stairs.

He smirked,"You don't have to."

She rolled her eyes and laughed,"I'll be right back."

A few minutes later she came down the stairs dressed in a pair of blue jeans and a green halter top.

"I think i liked the other look better." Damon said.

"Sorry, I only wear that when i sleep."

"Is that a invitation?" He asked with a wink.

She shrugged and gave him a small smile,"maybe."

He cleared his throat, surprised at her answer,"how about we go grab some lunch and get to know each other first?"

"Are you asking me out Damon?" She asked with a flirty smile.

He shrugged,"maybe."

She grabbed her purse and jacket then opened the front door with a smile,"let's go."

_...ooo...ooo...ooo..._

Some minutes later they walked into Mystic Grill and grabbed a booth toward the back, in a corner.

Scarlet looked around the restaurant before looking at the menu,"so, what is good here?"

"The liquor." Damon said.

She laughed,"I'm not quite old enough yet for that, at least legally."

"How old are you?"

"20"

He smirked before thinking to himself,"_I do like them young." _

"How old are you?" She asked him.

"20ish." He said with a smirk.

She laughed,"well, ok then."

"So, what made you want to research your ancestors?" He asked her, changing the subject.

"A few years ago, i had a project for school. I had to write out a family tree and while researching that, it made me want to learn more. So, i decided to take a break from college and here i am."

"Well. i hope you find what you are looking for."

She smiled before saying,"me too."

Before anything else could be said a red headed waitress walked up.

"Can i take your order?" She asked as he looked at Damon.

"Not hungry, i ate before i left the house." Damon said as he thought about the blood he drank earlier.

The waitress looked at Scarlet and smiled,"can i get you anything?"

"I'll take a small salad with no cheese and dressing on the side." She said sadly.

"Ok." The waitress said.

Scarlet grabbed her arm gently as she walked by,"actually forgot that. Give me a double bacon cheeseburger with fries and a chocolate milkshake."

The waitress laughed,"alright, coming right up."

Damon looked at her and smiled,"I take it you are hungry."

She shrugged,"You only live once right."

"Yeah, something like that." He said.

A few minutes later the waitress came back and sat Scarlet's food in front of her before walking off.

Scarlet picked up the juicy burger and took a big bite, then shoved a few french fries into her mouth. Damon looked at her with raised eyebrows.

She took a sip of the milkshake to wash everything down then laughed before saying,"sorry, i haven't had a burger and fries in years. I forgot how good it is."

He grabbed a fry off of her plate and popped it in his mouth then said,"It doesn't bother me, eat away."

She took a few more bites of the burger then quickly sat it down and grabbed her stomach.

Damon lowered his eyebrows in confusion before saying,"you ok?"

"Yeah, i think i ate to fast." She said quietly.

"Can i get you anything?" He said with a worried look.

"No, I'll be ok. I just need to go to the bathroom." She said as she slid out of the booth. As she stood up, she felt a little dizzy and sat back down.

Damon was by her side quickly, he pushed a lock of hair out of her face before saying,"hey, you sure you're ok?"

She shook her head before saying softly,"I don't feel good."

Damon threw some money on the table before picking her up and carried her out the back door of the building. He held her close as she laid her head against his chest.

"Just close your eyes and I'll have you back at the house in a flash." He said quietly.

With his super vampire speed he rushed back to Elena's house. Within a few seconds he was standing in front of the Gilbert's front door. He kicked at the door and waited for someone to answer.

Elena opened the door and gasped,"Damon, what did you do to her?"

He rolled his eyes,"I didn't do anything. She doesn't feel good, where can i lay her down?"

"Guest room. Upstairs, third door on the right." Elena said as she moved out of his way.

Damon walked up the stairs and opened the bedroom door. He walked over to the bed and gently laid her down. He sat down on the bed beside her and lightly touched her face before saying,"we have got to stop meeting like this."

She slowly opened her eyes and looked at him,"Damon? Where am i?"

"You're back at Elena's. How are you feeling?"

"Better. I must have fallen asleep."

"Yeah, something like that"

"I'm sorry i ruined our lunch date." She said as she sat up in the bed.

"It's ok, I'm just glad you're feeling better."

"Can we try again tomorrow?" She asked with a hopeful smile.

He smiled back,"I'll be here tomorrow, same time."

She leaned forward to kiss his cheek at the same time he turned his head to tell herself. Their lips met for a second before they both pulled apart and looked at each other. He laid his hand on her cheek, she leaned into his hand and closed her eyes. He leaned forward and kissed her with a gentleness she didn't know he had. She felt a tingle from head to toe, she haven't kissed a lot of guys in her life, but out of the few that she had none of the kisses felt like this. This was the kind of kiss that you read about and always hoped you would had. Damon was feeling the same things she was, in his long life he had loved a few and used a lot, but Scarlet set his whole body on fire and he couldn't get enough. He was falling fast and that scared him to his core. He tried the whole 'love thing' before and got his heart broken, he wasn't sure if he was ready for that again.

He quickly pulled away from her before saying,"I got to go."

She was in a daze as he stood up from the bed and left the room. She placed two fingers against her lips and smiled to herself. It took her a few seconds to realize her cell phone was ringing, she took the phone out of her pant pocket and hit the green talk button.

"Hey Scar, how's things going?" Her friend Katie asked as soon as she answered.

Scarlet sighed before saying,"We have a problem, a big one."

_...ooo...ooo...ooo..._

_a/n-Thanks to everyone who read the first chapter and big thanks to ThisSideorTheOther and sam riggs for reviewing. I hope you all enjoy this chapter, i know Damon is a little 'soft' in this story. But, i feel like he would be a really sweet boyfriend if given the chance so that is how he will be in my story. Hope that doesn't bother anyone. Thanks again for reading,reviewing and adding :)_


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Scarlet sighed before saying,"We have a problem, a big one."

"What?" Katie asked worried.

"I'm falling, I'm falling for him." She said quietly.

Katie sighed,"Oh Scar, i was afraid this would happen. Maybe you should stop the plan now and come home."

"I can't do that Katie. I'm running out of time, it's now or never." Scarlet said.

"Maybe you can talk to..."

"No, she can't help me." Scarlet interrupted.

They were both quiet for a few seconds till Scarlet said,"i thought you were on board with this."

"I am. I'm with you all the way."

"Thank you. I'll talk to you later, I'm really tired." Scarlet said before yawning.

"Alright, get some sleep. Night Scar." Katie said before hanging up the phone.

Scarlet sat her cellphone down and quickly changed into her pajamas. She laid down in the soft bed then closed her eyes, waiting for sleep to come.

_...ooo...ooo...ooo..._

Damon shoved his hands into the front pockets of his dark blue jeans and looked up at the window. After kissing Scarlet, he rushed out of the house and went to Mystic Grill for some drinks. After the grill closed, he planned to head home for a few more drinks. But instead here he stood,under Scarlet's room. He couldn't explain it, but he just wanted to be close to her. With his super vampire hearing, he could hear the comforter on her bed move around as she tossed and turned. He could also hear her light breathing, he sighed, wishing he was laying beside her. He thought back earlier to their kiss,the feelings he felt scared him to death, well undead. But, after a lot of drinks, he realized he wanted this. He wanted her, he wanted a relationship. Yeah, Katherine broke his heart, but Scarlet was different. Scarlet was nothing like Katherine, she would not hurt him. He didn't know how he knew that, it was just something he felt deep in his heart. Damon smiled to himself when he heard her whisper his name in her sleep.

"Sleep well Scarlet, see you tomorrow." He said quietly before turning around and walking home.

_...ooo...ooo...ooo..._

Scarlet tossed and turned in bed as Damon filled all her dreams. She suddenly opened her eyes and looked around the room, she felt him. It felt like he was in the room with her. _"But, that's crazy,"_ She thought to herself as she continued looking around the room,_"Damon is not here. But,why do i feel him so strongly right now?"_

She slowly got out of bed and walked to the window. She pulled the white lace curtain aside and looked outside. She expected to see him standing outside, but instead she saw nothing but darkness.

"I must be imagining things." She said to herself before walking back over to the bed.

She sat down and leaned against the pillows and thought about the kiss with Damon earlier. She really couldn't explain her feelings, all she knew was she felt something for him. Something she has never felt before, love. _"Is that even possible," _She thought to herself,_"to fall in love with someone you just met?"_

"This so was not part of the plan." She whispered to herself.

_"I just got to ignore my feelings and do what i came here to do."_ She thought to herself.

"But, can i do that?" She whispered to herself.

She sighed as she closed her eyes,uncertain about what she was going to do.

_...ooo...ooo...ooo..._

The next day, Damon walked down the stairs, whistling to himself. He walked into the study and stopped when he saw Elena sitting on the couch.

"What are you doing here? Shouldn't you be in school like a good little girl?" He asked her.

She sighed,"I'm worried about Stefan."

"Why? What did he do now?" Damon asked while rolling his eyes.

"He didn't show up for school."

"So." Damon said as he filled a glass with a dark liquor.

"So, he never misses school without telling me. Then i came here and couldn't find him."

"So, you're just going to sit here till he shows up?" He asked then took a sip of his drink.

"I was hoping you would help me track him down. What if he is still drinking human blood?" She said with a worried look.

"Sorry, I've got plans today." He said as he sat the glass down.

"Damon, please." She pleaded with him.

He looked at his watch, he was suppose to be leaving now to go see Scarlet. But, he couldn't deny Elena when she looked at him like that.

He sighed,"Alright fine, go check around town and I'll check the woods."

She smiled,"thank you Damon."

"Yeah, yeah, whatever." He mumbled as he took his phone out and sent Scarlet a quick text message.

After Elena left, Damon tried to call Stefan's cell phone. There was no answer, but far off Damon heard Stefan's phone ringing. He sighed as he ended the call and headed for the basement stairs. He walked downstairs and saw Stefan sitting on the floor with his back against the white freezer. Stefan looked up at his brother with blood all around his mouth.

"What did you do?" Damon asked him.

Stefan held up the empty blood bag,"I need help. Please help me."

_...ooo...ooo...ooo..._

Scarlet heard a buzzing noise and slowly opened her eyes. She sat up and yawned, then grabbed her buzzing phone. She saw she had a text from Damon.

_I'm running late, be there soon._

She smiled after reading the message. She felt like a giddy high school girl, she can't wait to see him.

_"Guess I'll take a shower then wait till he gets here."_ She thought to herself.

She threw the comforter back and placed her bare feet on the floor. She stood up then quickly sat back down as a wave of dizziness hit her.

She closed her eyes and sighed,"This is not going to be a good day."

_...ooo...ooo...ooo..._  
_a/n-Sorry it took me awhile to post this chapter, i was trying to hurry up and finish another story. Also like to apologize for this chapter being short. But anyways hope you all enjoyed this chapter, if you do i hope you will review :) Big thanks to ThisSideorTheOther for reviewing the last chapter. Also thanks to everyone who's reading and adding the story to their favorites. I'll update the next chapter as soon as i can._


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

Scarlet sat on the bed for a few minutes before trying to stand up again. She walked to the other side of the room and grabbed a bottle of pills out of her bag, she opened the bottle and took out two pills. She looked at the small white pills in her hand before quickly popping them in her mouth, she could already feel a headache appearing. Instead of taking a shower, she grabbed a over sized sweatshirt and put it on over the tank top she was wearing. She grabbed a pillow off of the bed and slowly walked down the stairs.

Jenna was standing in the kitchen, writing out a grocery list. She looked up when Scarlet walked into the living room.

"Morning Scarlet." She called out.

"Morning." Scarlet said back.

Jenna walked into the living room and saw Scarlet laid out on the couch,"are you ok?"

"Yeah, just got a small headache." She said softly.

"Is there anything i can get you? I'm heading out to the store." Jenna asked with a concern voice.

"No, I'll be ok. I get them all the time, I'll be better after i rest." Scarlet said.

"Well rest up and I'll be back soon." Jenna said as she grabbed the fleece blanket off the back of the couch and covered Scarlet up.

Scarlet mumbled, "thanks." Then closed her eyes, falling into a deep sleep.

_...ooo...ooo...ooo..._

Scarlet didn't know how long she had been sleeping, but when she felt him beside her, she opened her eyes and smiled when she saw Damon.

He was squatted down beside her, he smiled as he pushed a lock of hair out of her eyes,"hey sleeping beauty."

She laughs,"hey, how long have you been here?"

"Not long. I knocked and noone answered."

"So, you just walked in?" She asked laughing.

"Yep." He said with a smirk.

She sat up so he could sit down beside her, after he sat down he looked at her before saying,"I'm sorry I'm running late."

"It's ok. I wasn't feeling good earlier anyway."

"What's wrong?" He asked concerned.

"I had a headache, but I'm feeling better now." She said smiling.

"Good." He said before kissing her softly.

She smiled at him,"yep, definitely feel better now."

"I was thinking, to make up for earlier today. Why don't you come over to the house and i will cook dinner for you tonight?" He asked.

"You know how to cook?" She asked surprised.

"Yeah, i picked up a few things growing up." He said to her, then thought to himself,_"if she only knew."_

"That sounds like a good plan." She said.

"Alright, I'll see you tonight." He said before kissing her again and standing up.

She called out "bye" to him as he left, then she leaned back against the couch and smiled. She couldn't wait to see him again that night.

_...ooo...ooo...ooo..._

A few hours later, Scarlet walked out of the house in a pair of dark blue jeans and a black low cut shirt. She slowly walked to the car, while putting on a dark red leather jacket and sat down behind the wheel of Jenna's car. Jenna was nice enough to let her borrow it. Scarlet pulled out onto the road and tried to calm her nervous as she drove to the Salvatore house. She didn't know why she was so nervous, she has hung out with Damon before and even kissed him a few times. But, this time felt different, this time it really did feel like a date. She smiled as she parked in front of the house. She took a deep breath before stepping out of the car. She walked up to the front door and lightly knocked. Within a few seconds Damon opened up the door, without even realizing it she looked him up and down. He grinned, when he noticed her checking him out.

He leaned in and quickly kissed her,"hey, you're a little early. I'm not finished cooking yet, but you can come join me in the kitchen."

"Ok," She said as she followed him back to the kitchen, her eyes moved down to his butt. She blushed and quickly looked up before he caught her,_"calm down girl."_ She thought to herself.

She took a deep breath as she walked into the kitchen,"wow, something smells great in here."

"I think it's you." He said with a wink.

She laughed,"did Damon just say something corny?"

He laughed with her,"yes i did."

Damon shook his head and chuckled to himself. He has never felt this free, even when he was with Katherine, he couldn't be this carefree. With Scarlet, he could joke, laugh and have a good time. He could even say corny things if he wanted to and not worry that she would laugh at him. He loved spending time with her and wanted to spend every moment he could with her.

"Damon?" She said pulling him out of his thoughts.

"Yeah?"

"You ok? You seemed like you were somewhere else. Am i boring you?" She asked with a laugh.

He smiled and said sincerely,"You could never bore me."

She smiled,"good to know."

"So, can i get you anything? Beer, wine, scotch?" He asked.

"I'll take a glass of water."

He rolled his eyes as he grabbed a glass and filled it with ice cold water,"that's no fun."

"Are you trying to get me drunk and take advantage of me?" She asked, joking around.

"Maybe." He said with a grin.

She laughed before taking a sip of her water,"so, what are we having tonight? It looks good."

"I made chicken fettucine alfredo. I even made my own sauce." He said with a proud smile.

"Wow, impressive." She said,"can i help?"

"You can chop up some tomatoes for the salad if you want."

Damon handed her a cutting board,knife and a few tomatoes. She sat everything down on the counter by the stove and stood beside him. She smiled to herself as she begin cutting up a tomato. She could get use to this, standing side by side, cooking together. _"Hopefully, we can do this forever."_ She thought to herself. She was so lost in thought, she accidentally sliced her finger open with the knife.

"Ouch." She hissed as she dropped the knife on the cutting board.

"What happened?" Damon asked as he stopped stirring the sauce and looked at her.

Before she could answer him, he smelled it. He smelled her blood. He even heard it, as a tiny drop of blood fell from her finger onto the counter. He quickly turned away from her, he could feel his fangs coming out and his face changing.

"Um, I'll go get you a band aid." He mumbled to her, he needed to leave the room quick.

She lightly grabbed his arm,"wait Damon, it's ok."

"No, i need to... i need get you something. I'll be back." He stuttered as he tried to leave the room.

"No, it's ok. I know."

He froze,"_she knows? She can't know." _He thought to himself before asking her,"know what?"

"I know you are a vampire." She said softly.

"How?" He asked as he felt his body shake with fear. He was worried, worried she would leave him or worried that she tell everyone. Then the whole town would be after him and his brother.

"I've known for awhile. I've just been trying to find the right time to tell you i knew." She said before she walked around and stood in front of him then she laid a hand on his cheek.

He lowered his head,"I don't want you to see me like this."

She smiled,"I don't care. I don't care that you are a vampire or what you look like, I care about you."

When he heard that, he calmed down, his fangs went away and he was back to normal. He lifted his head back up and looked at her.

She smiled again as she pressed her lips against his, he wrapped his arms around her and pulled her closer to his body. All he could think about as he kissed her was, this is it. This was the moment he fell,100% head over heels in love with Scarlet Ambrose, and he was ok with that.

_...ooo...ooo...ooo..._

_a/n-Hope you all enjoy this chapter, i am enjoying writing a soft and sweet Damon lol If you did like it, i hope you will leave a review. I love reviews :) Big thanks to ThisSideorTheOther and Belles2010 for reviewing the last chapter. Also thanks to everyone who is reading or adding the story. _


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

Scarlet and Damon were so wrapped up in each other, they didn't hear anyone enter the kitchen. Stefan and Elena smiled at the sight in front of them. They were happy for Damon, they knew he needed a good girl in his life and it seemed like Scarlet was that girl.

Stefan cleared his throat and laughed as the couple turned to look at him and Elena.

Scarlet blushed before saying,"hey"

"I thought you two were going to the grill." Damon said as he kept his arms wrapped around Scarlet's waist.

"We were, but then i told Elena you were cooking tonight." Stefan said.

"And i had to see that with my own eyes." Elena added with a laugh.

"Is it ok if we join you two?" Stefan asked.

Damon said,"no" at the same time that Scarlet said,"yes."

Scarlet looked up at Damon then said,"be nice."

He sighed,"alright fine. You two can join us."

Damon turned back to the stove to check on the sauce and pasta, while Stefan and Elena set the table. After putting a small band aid on her cut finger, Scarlet began cutting up tomatoes again.

A few minutes later, the two couples sat around the table and filled their plates full of food.

"Wow, this is really good." Scarlet said after taking a bite.

"Yeah, it's not bad. But, blood would be better." Damon said.

Stefan choked on his food as Elena's mouth dropped open in shocked. They couldn't believe Damon just said that out loud in front of Scarlet.

Damon laughed at the expressions on their faces,"it's ok. She knows I'm a vampire."

"How?" Elena asked.

"When did you find out?" Stefan asked at the same time.

"A few years ago, i had to do a family tree for a school project. I came across a diary from one of my ancestor named Abigail Townsend, it was written back in 1864."

The brothers looked at each other, they remembered that year very well.

"In the diary, Abigail talked about vampires in the town. She mentioned that her and her husband Eli had befriended a few and wanted to help them out of town. Then one night the council rounded up all the vampires."

"Yeah, yeah we are familiar with the story. We lived it." Damon said, interrupting her.

She smiled,"I know. Abigail also talked about two brothers who were in love with a vampire named Katherine Pierce."

"You know all about that too?" Stefan asked.

"Yes, Abigail talked about you two and Katherine a lot. Katherine would visit with Abigail and tell her all about you two, they were friends." Scarlet explained.

"Why would anyone want to be friends with Katherine?" Elena asked with disgust then added,"no offense guys."

Scarlet laughed,"I have no idea. All i know is, Abigail was obsessed with vampires and everything having to do with them."

"Guess that's why she was so buddy buddy with Katherine then." Damon mumbled.

Scarlet shrugged,"I guess so."

"What else was in the diary?" Stefan asked.

"She talked about the council having a meeting and setting a date when they were going to round up the vampires. So, Abigail and Eli planned to leave town the night before with their vampire friends. But, for some reason the council decided to attack earlier and Abigail couldn't get to her friends in time so her and Eli just left town. She was upset at the thought of her friends being burned in the church, after leaving Mystic Falls that is all she wrote about." Scarlet said.

"None of the vampires were burned. They all survived, we accidentally let them out." Stefan said.

"I know, i learned that the hard way." She said before continuing,"this is my second time in Mystic Falls. I came to town about a week ago, to research and ran into a few of the tomb vamps. They were not happy to see me, they blame Abigail and Eli for not getting them out of town and since Abigail and Eli are long gone, I'm the one who gets all the blame. They agreed to let me live as long as i never return to town, as you can see i don't listen very well." She said with a short laugh.

"That's why you were attacked the night i met you." Damon said.

"Yep." She said quietly.

"So, why did you come back? What's so important that you would risk your life?" Elena asked.

"To research more. I have to learn more about my family." She said.

Damon stood up from the table,"well, i think that is enough story time. Stefan, help me clear the table."

After the brothers picked up all the plates, they walked out of the room and into the kitchen.

"So, what do you think?" Damon asked his brother about Scarlet.

"I don't think she is telling us everything. I think there is another reason she is in town, i just hope it has nothing to do with Katherine." Stefan said as he sat the plates down by the sink.

"I don't think it does. I think she is here for herself, not cause anyone sent her." Damon said.

"How do you know?" Stefan asked.

"Just a feeling i have."

"Well, let's hope you are right. We already have enough problems to deal with."

"Speaking of which, how's your problem going? Have you had anymore human blood?"

"No, i haven't had any. Thanks for putting a lock on the freezer by the way, that has helped." Stefan said.

"No problem, just stay away from my blood." Damon said.

While the brothers were in the kitchen talking, Scarlet and Elena was still sitting at the dining room table in silence.

"I can't believe have much you look like Katherine." Scarlet said to her, breaking the silence.

Elena gave her a polite smile,"so i have been told."

"I know Abigail saw Katherine as a friend, but from the things i have read about Katherine, she seems like a very mean and selfish girl. And from what i can tell you are nothing like her."

Elena gave her a real smile this time before saying,"thank you."

Scarlet smiled back,"your welcome."

"You seem to be taking all this vampire stuff really well." Elena said.

"I guess cause i have had years to get use to it."

"When i first found out, i freaked out." Elena said before explaining to Scarlet how she found out Stefan was a vampire.

Scarlet laughed at her story, till she felt a dull throbbing pain in her head. She stopped laughing and sighed when she realized what it was, another headache.

Elena looked at her in concern,"are you ok?"

Scarlet smiled through the pain,"yeah, just getting a small headache."

"I think i have some aspirins in my purse if you want one."

"Thanks, but i have some. I just need to go grab my purse." Scarlet said as she stood up from the table. She took a few steps toward the kitchen before she stumbled and grabbed on to a chair to keep from falling down. Elena jumped up from the table and rushed over to stand beside Scarlet.

She wrapped a arm around Scarlet's waist before asking,"are you ok?"

"Yeah, i just tripped." Scarlet lied.

Stefan and Damon walked back into the dining room, they froze when they saw Scarlet bent over in pain and Elena holding her up.

"What's wrong?" Damon asked as he rushed to her side.

"She said she had a headache and when she got up to get her purse she stumbled." Elena said.

Stefan pulled a chair out,"here, sit her down."

Damon helped her over to the chair and sat her down,"are you ok?"

She held her head in her hands before saying quietly,"yeah, i just need to take my medicine."

"Where is it?" Damon asked.

"In my purse. It's in the kitchen." She said through the pain.

"I'll get it." Elena said as she walked out of the room.

She returned quickly with Scarlet's black purse and handed it to her. Scarlet unzipped her purse and begin digging around, she sighed in frustration when she couldn't find the orange bottle that held her pills. She slammed the purse down on the table as tears formed in her eyes.

"What's wrong?" Damon asked her.

"I can't find them. I must have left them at Elena's." She whispered.

"I can give you some of mine." Elena suggested.

"I have to take mine, my doctor prescribed them. Their stronger than regular aspirin and the only thing that will work."

Damon grabbed her purse and handed it to her before placing one arm under her legs and his other arm against her back, he gently lifted her out of the chair then looked at Elena,"I'm going to drive her to your house. Be back later."

He quickly ran outside to the car and sat her down in the passenger seat. She moaned in pain and closed her eyes as he drove her to the house. Before long he pulled up in front of the house and carried her inside and to the guest room upstairs. Luckily Jenna and Jeremy were out for the night, Damon wasn't in the mood to explain why he was carrying her in the house.

He gently laid her in bed before asking,"where are your pills?"

"I..I don't remember." She said.

He walked over to her bag and glanced inside, he saw a small orange bottle. He picked it up and showed it to her,"Is this them?"

"Yes." She whispered.

He rushed downstairs to the kitchen then walked back into the room holding a glass of water. He walked over to the bed and handed her the glass and the bottle of pills.

"Thanks." She mumbled before taking two small white pills. She took a big drink of water before setting the glass down on the table beside the bed.

Damon sat down beside her,"you are really starting to worry me. This is the third time i have had to carry you, what's going on?"

She smiled,"nothing. I just get bad headaches sometimes."

"You sure?"

She nodded her head before laying back against the headboard.

"There is something i need to tell you though." She said softly.

"What?"

"I wasn't 100% truthful with you earlier."

"About what?"

"About why i came here. The real reason i came to Mystic Falls is cause i want you to turn me." She blurted out.

He looked at her in shock, out of all the things he thought she would say, 'I want you to turn me.' was on the bottom of that list. He honestly had no idea what to say as he stared at the woman he loves.

_...ooo...ooo...ooo..._

_a/n-Hope you enjoy the chapter, remember i love reviews :) hint hint lol Thanks to everyone who is reading and adding the story :)  
_


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

"You want me to turn you?" He asked her, he wanted to make sure he heard her right.

"Yes, i want you to turn me into a vampire." She said with a smile.

"I..I can't. No, I'm not going to turn you." He stuttered.

"What? Why?" She said in shock, she never thought he would say 'no'.

"Being a vampire isn't all glamorous like the movies make it seem. I don't want you to be a monster, you deserve to live a long happy life as a human." He explained.

"But, but i want to be with you." She said with tears in her eyes, that was true but it wasn't the whole truth.

He grabbed one of her hands,"we can still be together, it might be a little harder with you being a human. But, we will make it work. Ok?"

She nodded her head as tears fell down her face, he wrapped his arms around her and held her close. He didn't think she would be this upset, when he told her 'no'. As much as he hated upsetting her, he just couldn't turn her. He cared for her to much to turn her into a monster.

She pulled away from him and wiped the tears off of her face,"I'm sorry for getting so upset."

"It's ok. Just don't worry so much, we will be ok."

"Ok," She whispered,"I think I'm going to rest now. I'm a little tired."

"Alright, I'll see you tomorrow." He said before softly kissing her and walking out of the room.

She waited a few minutes to make sure he was really gone before she grabbed her cell phone out of her purse and dialed Katie's number.

"How's it going." Katie asked as soon as she answered

"Not good." Scarlet said with a sigh.

"What happened?"

"I told him i knew he was a vampire and i asked him to change me."

"What's the problem then? That was part of the plan."

"Yeah, but the next part of the plan was he was suppose to say 'yes'."

"Oh." Katie said sadly,"now what? Are you coming home now?"

"No, i can't." Scarlet said on the verge of tears again.

"Ok, calm down. Maybe you can try to talk to him again, maybe tell him the truth."

She sighed,"I don't know. I really don't want anyone to know."

"I know, but this was your last shot. If he doesn't turn you, then you'll..."

"I know." Scarlet interrupted her,"believe me, i know what will happen."

Katie sighed,"I'm sorry, but I've got to get to work. Take care of yourself and don't give up."

"I won't. Bye Katie." Scarlet said before hanging up the phone.

Scarlet leaned against the headboard and wonder to herself if it was time to come clean.

_...ooo...ooo...ooo..._

Damon walked in the front door and headed toward the stairs to go to his room. When he walked by the study, he heard someone in the room. He walked over and poked his head in the room.

He smirked when he saw Stefan pour himself some liquor into a glass, he lifted the glass and drank every drop in one swallow.

Damon walked into the room then said,"My my how the mighty have fallen."

Stefan rolled his eyes as he poured himself another glass,"it keeps me from drinking blood."

"Oh i know. That's why i stay drunk all the time." Damon said with a smirk.

Stefan chuckled before taking a sip of his drink.

Damon looked around the room."where's girlfriend?"

"Elena wanted to go check on Scarlet, she just left a few minutes ago. How is Scarlet feeling?"

"She said she was feeling better."

"Anything else happen? You look like something is bothering you?"

Damon rolled his eyes,"like i would talk to you about my problems."

Stefan shrugged,"why not? That's what brothers are for."

Damon sighed before saying,"alright, Scarlet asked me to do something and i told her 'no' which caused her to become upset."

"What did she ask you to do?" Stefan asked as he took another sip of his drink.

"She asked me to turn her."

Stefan choked on his drink then looked at his brother in shock.

"Yeah, that was my reaction too." Damon said.

"Why does she want to be turned?"

"She said cause she wants to be with me."

"That's probably why she got so upset then." Stefan said.

"Why?" Damon asked, not understanding what his brother was talking about.

"To her, turning her meant you wanted to be with her forever. So, by not turning her she thinks you don't want to be with her."

Damon nodded his head,"that does make sense. But, i do want to be with her. I just don't want her to have this life."

"Did you tell her that?"

"Yes, i did."

"Well, now you have to show her. Show her how much you care and that you want to be with her."

Damon smiled,"thanks little brother."

"No problem." Stefan said smiling back,"oh yeah, Elena told me earlier that tomorrow night is the Founder's Day Ball. Why don't you ask Scarlet to go with you?"

"That's a great idea." Damon said as he walked out of the room.

"Night Damon." Stefan called out.

"Night." He yelled back.

He walked into his room and laid down on the bed. He stared at the ceiling all night as he thought of ways to prove to Scarlet that he cared for her. Taking her to the ball was a good first step, but he needed something else. Suddenly, he had a idea, he slowly stood up and walked over to the dresser. He opened the top drawer and picked up a ring box, he slowly opened it and smiled. It was a old gold ring with a small diamond. It had belong to his mother, she gave it to him before she died. She made him promise that he would hold on to it till he found he girl he wanted to spend the rest of his life with.

He picked up the small ring before saying,"well, mother i think i have finally found that girl."

_...ooo...ooo...ooo..._

The next morning, Scarlet slowly opened her eyes and sighed. Today was the day, today she was going to tell Damon the truth about why she wants to be turned. She just hoped after hearing her reason, he would change his mind. She sat up in bed and smiled when she realized she had no headache.

"Wow, this days going great so far." She said to herself before standing up. She quickly showered and got dressed before she could change her mind. After putting on a little makeup and pulling her hair up into a ponytail, she walked downstairs and saw Elena at the front door.

"Hey, Elena. You heading somewhere?" She asked.

"I was going to go pick Stefan up for school. You need a ride?"

"Yeah, i need to go talk to Damon. You don't mind if i tag alone?"

"Of course not. Let's go." Elena said as she opened the front door.

Scarlet followed her to the car,"where's Jeremy?"

"He walked to school. He said he would rather walk then be stuck in a car with me." Elena said sadly as she sat down behind the wheel.

"Ouch, that's rude." Scarlet said as she sat down in the passenger seat.

"Yeah, well he's pretty mad at me. He just found out about vampires and he's mad i kept it from him."

"I'm sure you had a good reason to keep it from him. You were just trying to keep him safe."

"Yeah, but he doesn't see it that way. He sees it as a betrayal, he thinks i should have been honest from the beginning and i don't know. Maybe he's right, maybe i should have just told him the truth." Elena said as she drove down the road.

Scarlet looked out the window as she thought about what Elena said, she hoped Damon didn't feel betrayed when she told him the truth. It never crossed her mind that he would be mad when she told him, she always figured he would understand. Of course she never thought he would say 'no' to turning her either. She sighed as she felt her stomach tie up in knots.

Elena looked over at her and asked in a concern voice,"are you ok?"

"Yeah, just trying to decide if i should tell Damon something or not."

"Well, if i learned anything from all this, it's always be honest. If i had it to do over, i would be honest with Jeremy, i still want to protect him but at least if i had told the truth he wouldn't hate me now. So, do yourself a favor and be honest with Damon."

"Thanks, Elena." Scarlet said with a smile.

"You welcome." Elena said smiling back as she pulled up in front of the Salvatore house. Scarlet said 'bye' as she stepped out of the car. She walked up to the front door and raised her hand to knock. Before she could knock on the door, Stefan opened the door up.

"Hey, Scarlet." He said, surprised.

"Hey, Stefan. Is Damon in?"

"Yeah, he's upstairs in his room. I think he's still sleeping but you can go wake him up. His room is the second door on the left." He said to her as he walked pass her and headed toward the car.

"Thanks." She called out as she walked into the house and shut the front door.

She slowly walked up the stairs and to the door that Stefan told her was Damon's bedroom. She wiped her sweaty palms on her pants before opening the door and walking in. Nothing could have prepared her for what she saw, Damon was laid in his bed on his back with no shirt on. She felt herself blush as she looked at his chest, her eyes traveled from his chest all the way down to his stomach. She looked away and closed her eyes to keep from looking at other body parts. While her head was turned, Damon slowly opened his eyes when he realized he wasn't alone. He sat up in the bed and smiled as he watched her stand there with her head turned and blushing.

"See something you like?" He asked her as he grabbed a shirt off of the floor and put it on.

She looked at him then stuttered,"no, i mean yes. I mean, i didn't see anything."

He laughed as leaned forward and grabbed her arm, pulling her toward the bed. He kissed her, after she sat down in front of him.

"You are so cute when you are embarrassed." He said before kissing her again.

She scoffed,"I'm not embarrassed, i was just surprised."

He laughed again,"ok if you say so."

He held one of her hands and lifted it toward his mouth. He lightly kissed the palm of her hand, then her wrist and her forearm before saying,"so what are you doing here so early? Just couldn't stay away from me?"

She smiled,"yeah something like that and cause i needed to talk to you about something."

"I want to talk to you about something to."

"Oh, well you go first." She said, wanting to put off her talk for as long as she could.

"Well actually, it's more like i need to ask you something. Tonight is the Founder's Day Ball, everyone goes to the Lockwood's house in their gowns and suits. They drink punch and dance the night away." He said dramatically.

She laughed,"sounds like fun."

"I'm glad you said that, you want to go with me? As my date?"

"I would love to, but i have nothing that fancy to wear."

"I'm sure Elena has a dress you can borrow. So, what do you say?"

"I say...yes. Damon i would love to be your date." She said with a smile.

"That's what i like to hear." He said as he kissed her softly.

What started out as a soft kiss, quickly turned into more. He laid her back onto his bed and leaned over her, holding himself up with his arm. With his other arm he wrapped it around her waist and brought her body closer to his. When his hand slipped under her shirt, she quickly pulled away.

"I'm sorry. I..I can't." She said quietly.

"Is everything ok? Did i hurt you?" Damon asked sadly, he would never forgive himself if he hurt you.

"No, no. It's not you, it's me." She said as she stood up from the bed.

"What do you mean?" He asked, confused.

"It's just, I'm not ready for that."

"Ready for what?"

"For that." She said as she pointed to the bed.

"Oh," He said still confused till it clicked in his head,"oh, wait are you...are you a virgin?"

She looked down at her feet and slowly nodded her head.

He stood up from the bed and walked up to her. He placed a finger under her chin, forcing her to look at him before whispering,"it's ok."

She sighed,"I want to do that with you. I'm just, I'm scared."

He smiled,"there is nothing to be scared of. I won't hurt you, i promise."

"I know, I believe you, but i.."

"Hey, it's ok. You don't have to explain anything. I'm not rushing you, we will do whatever you want when you are ready."

She smiled,"thank you."

"You welcome." He said before lightly kissing her lips.

"What should we do now? Elena dropped me off so i have no ride till after school."

"Didn't you have something you want to talk to me about?"

"Yeah, but it can wait." She said, she decided not to tell him right now. 

_"Maybe tomorrow."_ She thought to herself.

"Ok. How about we watch a movie then?" He suggested.

"Sounds good."

"Alright, go on downstairs and i will be there in a minute." He said to her.

After she left the room, he walked over to the dresser and took the ring box out again.

_"I can't wait to give her this ring tonight."_ He said to himself with a smile.

_...ooo...ooo...ooo..._

_a/n-I hope everyone enjoyed this chapter. Has anyone figured out Scarlet's secret yet? Thanks to everyone for reading, remember i love reviews lol _


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

Later that evening, Scarlet was sitting on the bed in Elena's room,wearing a bathrobe, while Elena helped her get ready for the Founder's Day Ball. Elena picked up a piece of Scarlet's dark brown hair and wrapped it around the curling iron while Scarlet looked in Elena's jewelry box for a pair of earrings.

"Wow, you are going to look gorgeous tonight. You're going to knock Damon's socks off." She said with a laugh.

Scarlet rolled her eyes,"if you say so. No amount of hair spray and make up will make me gorgeous. Cute-sure, beautiful-maybe, but gorgeous- never."

"Girl, you need more confidence in yourself. You are very gorgeous. Take a look." She said as she handed Scarlet a small mirror.

Scarlet gasped as she saw herself, Elena had curled her long hair in loose waves and had kept her makeup light except around her eyes. Elena gave her smoky eyes, which made her brown eyes pop.

"Wow, you did a great job, Elena."

Elena lightly tapped her on the hand with a comb,"that is all you silly girl. Now let's find you a dress."

Elena walked over to her closet and glanced at the few dresses she had in the back. She pulled out a gold colored dress and laid it on the bed.

"What about this one? It would look great with your dark hair." Elena said.

Scarlet looked at the gold dress with wide eyes, it was strapless and tight around the waist then flared out into a long puffy skirt.

"It's so beautiful." Scarlet whispered.

"Go try it on." Elena said as she picked the dress up and handed it to Scarlet.

Scarlet walked into the bathroom, she slipped off the bathrobe and step into the dress. She pulled it up her body then walked back into the bedroom.

"Can you zip me up?" She asked Elena as she turned around.

"Yep, that is the dress for you." Elena said after she zipped the dress up.

Scarlet smiled as she twirled around in front of the full length mirror,"I think i agree with you, it's so beautiful."

"I told you, you are going to knock Damon's socks off and possibly other clothes too." Elena said laughing.

Scarlet blushed as she laughed with Elena. Just thinking about Damon's reaction to how she looked, made her feel all warm inside. She hoped he thought she was beautiful.

She looked at herself again in the mirror again and bit her lip as she thought to herself_,"what if he doesn't think i look beautiful. What if to him i look stupid?"_

"Don't worry you look great." Elena said.

Scarlet smiled, it was like Elena could read her mind.

Suddenly, Jenna knocked on the bedroom door before saying,"girls, your dates are here."

"Alright, we'll be right down." Elena called out before looking at Scarlet,"zip me please."

Scarlet quickly zipped up her dress,"how do i look?" Elena asked her as she turned around.

"You look so beautiful Elena." She said with a big smile on her face.

Elena looked down at the long dark blue dress she was wearing before saying,"Thank you, now let's go see how our boys look."

The girls walked out into the hall and ran into Jeremy wearing a suit and tie.

"You look nice Jer. I didn't realize you were going." Elena said to him.

He scoffed,"I didn't plan on it. But, Aunt Jenna is forcing me to and i have to be her date."

"Well, I'm not showing up alone." Jenna said as she walked out of her room wearing a black dress.

When she saw Elena and Jeremy, she quickly hugged them,"you two look so great."

"Ok, that's enough Aunt Jenna." Jeremy said as he pushed her away.

"You look amazing too, Scarlet. You ready for your first Mystic Falls party?" Jenna asked.

"Yeah, i think so." Scarlet said with a short laugh.

Jenna clapped hers together,"alright gang, let's go."

"Actually, I'll be right down. I need to go to the bathroom right quick." Scarlet said.

"Alright, we'll wait for you downstairs." Elena said.

Scarlet waited till they all walked away before walking into her room, she grabbed her pill bottle and quickly took two pills. Tonight was not a night to be getting a headache.

She placed the bottle back in her bag then headed for the stairs. She could hear everyone talking as she walked down the stairs, but as soon as they saw her, the room went silent.

"What? Is something wrong? Do i look that bad?" She asked as she stepped off the last step.

Everyone smiled as Damon walked toward her with a dazed look on his face.

"You...you...you look...wow." Damon stuttered quietly.

She smiled,"really?"

He nodded his head,"oh yeah babe. You look gorgeous."

Elena smiled before whispering,"I told you so."

Scarlet looked Damon up and down before saying,"you look pretty wow yourself."

He straighten his black tie then said,"I hate wearing suits, but it's worth it. Just seeing you dressed like this, you're going to be the most beautiful girl there."

She smiled before lightly kissing him.

"Oops sorry." She whispered as she wiped the glossy lipstick off of his lips.

"Alright lovebirds let's go." Stefan called out.

Damon and Scarlet turned to look, everyone was standing at the front door, waiting for them.

"You ready?" Damon asked as he held his arm out.

She intertwined her arm with his before saying,"I'm ready."

_...ooo...ooo...ooo..._

Before long they arrived at the Lockwood mansion. Jenna walked over toward the bar when she saw a old friend, while Jeremy went to find somewhere to hide till the night was over. The brothers and their dates walked further into the house. Scarlet was in awe at the huge house, her eyes moved back and forth taking in all the details.

"Wow, this house is amazing." Scarlet said.

"Thank you." Said a voice behind them.

Scarlet and the others turned around and saw an older woman.

The woman held her hand out,"hello, I'm Carol Lockwood and you are?"

"I'm Scarlet Ambrose." She said as she shook hands with Carol.

"I've never seen you before, did you just move here?" Carol asked.

"No ma'am, just visiting. But, I'm thinking of sticking around." Scarlet said as she smiled at Damon.

"That would be great. Well, you kids have fun." Carol said as she shook everyone's hand then walked away.

"I see Caroline and Bonnie, let's go say hello." Elena said as she grabbed Scarlet's hand.

Damon grabbed her other hand before saying,"no, me and my girl are going to dance."

Elena smiled as she dropped Scarlet's hand,"fine you two go have fun. Scarlet, you can meet the girls later."

Damon lead her out onto the dance floor and wrapped his arms around her waist. Scarlet wrapped her arms around his neck and rested her head on his shoulder.

"I was right." He said as he looked around the room.

She looked up at him confused,"right about what?"

He rested his forehead against hers before whispering,"you're the more beautiful girl in the room."

She smiled as she softly kissed his lips, after the kiss her pulled her body closer to his and lightly hummed in her ear, along to the music.

She closed her eyes as she felt tingles from head to toe, she smiled to herself as she thought about how important this man has become to her. She was so in love with him and she hasn't even told him yet. She wasn't even sure how he felt, it would break her heart if she told him, those three little words and he didn't feel the same way. She felt tears fill her eyes at the thought of losing him, _"I guess it doesn't matter, I'm not going to be here for long." _She thought to herself as a tear fell from her eye.

"After the party is over, can we talk? There is something really important i need to talk to you about." He whispered in her ear.

She felt more tears fall down her face as she thought to herself,_"I was right, he doesn't feel the same. What else can 'we need to talk' mean? That is always code for 'I don't want to see you again.'"_

Damon looked down at her face when he heard her sniffle and was shock to see tears running down her beautiful face.

"What's wrong babe?" He asked with concern, as he wiped away her tears.

"I...I need to go to the restroom." She whispered before running off of the dance floor.

Damon stood in the middle of the dance floor confused for a minute before walking off and searching for his brother and Elena. He found them in the next room near the punch bowl.

"Elena, can you go check on Scarlet?" Damon asked her.

Elena sat her drink down before asking."what's wrong?"

"I don't know. We were dancing, then i noticed she was crying. I asked her what was wrong and she ran off to the bathroom." He explained.

"What did you do?" Stefan asked.

Damon rolled his eyes,"I didn't do anything. Elena, could you please go check on her?"

"Of course." Elena said before walking off.

Damon sighed and asked,"what?" When he noticed his brother staring at him.

"It's just weird seeing you care about someone other than yourself. I'm having a hard time getting use to it." Stefan said with a laugh.

"Shut up." Damon mumbled as he walked off.

Elena walked into the bathroom and found Scarlet sitting on the loveseat that was off to the side. Elena walked across the floor and sat down beside her.

"Is everything ok?" She asked Scarlet.

Scarlet quickly wiped away the tears,"yeah, yeah, I'm fine. I just had something in my eye."

Elena wasn't buying her excuse but she decided not to push her, instead she looked at Scarlet and smiled before saying,"well, Damon is looking for you. He was worried about you."

Scarlet stood up and walked over to the sink and mirror, she grabbed a paper towel and wiped the tears from under her eyes.

"Ugh, i look like crap now." Scarlet said with a sigh.

Elena stood up and walked up to her, she held up her purse before saying,"don't worry, i brought a few things with me. We will do a quick touch up and you will be ready to go."

Scarlet smiled,"thank you Elena, for everything you have done for me. I will never forget it."

Elena leaned forward to give her a quick hug,"you don't have to thank me. That's what friends are for right?"

After a quick touch up, the girls walked out of the bathroom and ran into Tyler Lockwood.

"Hey, Tyler." Elena said.

"Hey, Elena and who is this?" He asked, as he held his hand out to Scarlet.

"I'm Scarlet Ambrose." She said as she placed her hand in his. Instead of shaking her hand, he picked her hand up and lightly kissed it.

"Nice to meet you, I'm Tyler Lockwood and might i say you are very beautiful." He said as he let go of her hand.

She blushed,"thank you."

"Would you like to dance?" He asked as he held his hand out to her again.

"Sure." She said as she placed her hand in his for a second time. _"Might as well, Damon is about to dump me. If we was every really together to begin with. Maybe to him i was just some girl he hung out with a few times and now he is tired of me." _She thought to herself.

"Everything ok?" Tyler asked her, pulling her out of her thoughts.

"Yeah, everything is fine." She said, as he placed his hand on her waist and she rested her hands on his shoulders.

"You having a good time?" He asked.

She smiled,"yes, this is a great party."

"Good. I'm glad you're having a great time." He said as he smiled at her.

Normally, if a cute guy smiled at a girl, it would make her heart melt. But, all Scarlet could think about was,'he's not Damon'. Damon is the one she wanted to smile at her like that. Nothing against Tyler, he is a very cute guy. But, her heart belong to one person and one person only. Damon.

"So, the mayor is your father?" Scarlet asked him, trying to get her mind off of Damon.

"yeah." He said bitterly.

"You don't sound to happy about that." She said with a small laugh.

"He's a bit of a jerk." He said.

"I understand. My dad was a jerk too." She said sadly.

"I'm sorry." He said.

She shrugged,"it's ok. I'm the one who brought it up."

"So, what makes him a jerk? My dad has a bad anger problem."

"My dad has a anger problem too, along with a drinking problem." She said.

"That sucks."

"Yes it did suck. But, a few years ago my mom got tired of it and finally left him. That was a great day." She said with a small smile.

"Sounds like your mom is pretty brave."

"Yeah, she was." Scarlet said with a sad smile.

While Tyler and Scarlet was dancing, Elena stood off to the side, watching them. She wasn't happy about what she saw. Tyler seemed VERY interested in Scarlet, which could turn into a VERY bad thing for Tyler, if Damon saw them together.

Suddenly, Damon appeared by her side, Elena gasped in surprise and tried to block Damon from seeing Scarlet and Tyler. But, she wasn't very successful.

"What the hell." Damon said angrily as he watched them dance. He never saw himself as a jealous person, but as he watched Tyler wrapped his arms around her waist, he saw red.

_...ooo...ooo...ooo..._

_a/n- yeah i know that wasn't a good end to a chapter, but the chapter was getting kind of long so i decided to go ahead and end it here. Next chapter will be more drama at the party. Hope you all are enjoying the story and thank you so so much to Crumberries,Haldirsbaby and Marauders Twilight for reviewing the last chapter :) Also thanks to everyone who is reading and adding :) _


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

"What the hell is she doing with Lockwood?" Damon asked angrily.

"He asked her to dance and she said 'yes'. What was she suppose to say? It's his parents party." Elena explained.

"Well, I'm going to put a stop to this." Damon said as he went to walked toward them.

Elena grabbed his arm to stop him,"no you are not going over there and cause a scene."

While Damon and Elena quietly argued, Scarlet was still dancing with Tyler. Even though Damon had her heart, she could see Tyler being a good friend. He was easy to talk to and he could relate to her 'daddy issues'. While Tyler was laughing over something she had said, she begin looking around the room for Damon. It has been awhile since she had seen him, finally she saw him and Elena quietly talking in a corner. Damon looked angry and went to walk away, but Elena grabbed his arm to stop him.

_"What is that about?",_She thought to herself,_"they almost look like a couple. Is there something going on between them and where is Stefan?"_

Suddenly it dawned on her,_"That's why Damon wants to end things with me, he wants to be with Elena."_

For the second time that night she felt her eyes fill with tears, she looked up at Tyler and excused her self before running outside. She walked off the back porch and took a deep breath. The cool night air made her eyes water even more. She pulled the long skirt of her dress up so the bottom wouldn't drag on the ground as she walked toward the dark woods. She suddenly wasn't in the mood to be around a lot of people. She just wanted to be alone in the dark. She leaned against a tree and wiped away the tears that had fallen down her face. She didn't know where to go from here, she thought she would have been a vampire by now and would be back at home. But instead, she was still in Mystic Falls with a broken heart.

_"Maybe i should leave now and go back home. I don't think i could handle hearing Damon say he doesn't like me. I think it would honestly kill me, if i had to hear that."_ She thought to herself sadly.

She looked up at the dark star filled sky then whispered,"I'm so sorry mama, i failed you. I know i promised i would never give up, that i would keep fighting like you did. But, i can't do it anymore. I can't stay here and fight with a broken heart. I hope you can forgive me."

She covered her face with her hands as she sobbed, she cried for everything she has lost and everything she was going to lose. She could fill her chest tighten up from all the crying and she begin to cough. She covered her mouth and leaned forward a little while she kept coughing, once she was done she removed her hand and felt her eyes go wide with shock as she saw fresh blood on her hand.

"That can't be good." She whispered to herself.

_...ooo...ooo...ooo..._

Stefan stood in the dark woods alone and took a deep breath. As much as he wanted to be inside with Elena, dancing the night away, he couldn't. Being that close to all those people and hearing the blood rushing through their veins was to much for him to stand. All he wanted to do was drain them all, but he knew he couldn't do that and since he was 'underage', he couldn't get any liquor to curve the cravings, which was why he was standing in these dark woods alone. Hopefully some fresh air and a fresh rabbit would do him some good. He took a deep breath and listened hard for a forest animal. Instead he heard a girl crying and then he smelled it, blood.

_"Someone is hurt."_ He thought to himself, as he followed the sound and smell.

Up ahead he saw a girl with long brown hair wearing a gold dress, leaning against a tree with her back to him.

_"Wait a minute. That's Scarlet."_ He thought to himself, as he rushed to her side.

She gasped in surprised, when he was by her side, she never heard a sound.

"Scarlet, are you ok?" He asked her, as he looked her over looking for a cut or something to explain why he smelled her blood.

"Yeah, I'm fine Stefan." She said, as she went to walk away.

He gently grabbed her arm,"no you're not ok. Where are you bleeding?"

"I'm not." She lied.

He tapped his nose,"I'm a vampire remember? I can smell blood from miles away, you can't fool me."

She sighed,"ok, i was coughing up a little blood. But, it's not big deal."

"Not a big deal? That is a very big deal. Let's go grab Damon and Elena then we'll get you out of here, ok?" He said to her.

She nodded her head and he wrapped a arm around her shoulders to lead her back to the house.

They had only taken a few steps when Frederick and three of his friends appeared in front of them.

"Well, lookie here it's the other Salvatore brother and little Scarlet." Frederick said.

Stefan and Scarlet took a small step back as the tomb vampires took a step toward them.

"Now correct me if I'm wrong, but i thought i told you to leave town or else." Frederick said to Scarlet.

"Leave her alone." Stefan said.

Frederick looked at him,"you are just as bad as your brother. Stay out of this, this is between me and Scarlet."

"No," Stefan said as he took a step toward Frederick,"you mess with her, you mess with me and Damon."

Frederick laughed,"I'm not scared of you or your brother. No one is going to stop me from making her pay."

Frederick looked at his men,"grab her and let's go."

In a flash one of the other vampires grabbed Scarlet and threw her over his shoulder. She screamed, kicked and punched but it did no good as he held her tight and ran through the woods.

Stefan tried to help her, but two other vampires held him while Frederick circled around him.

"You just had to cause problems didn't you Stefan." Frederick said.

"Don't you dare hurt her." Stefan said.

"Oh, I'm going to do more than hurt her. I am going to drain her dry and leave her for dead and you are not going to stop me."

"Should we stake him boss?" One of the other vampires asked Frederick.

Frederick held up a hand,"shh, someone is coming. Let's go."

Frederick punched Stefan in the stomach before throwing him against a tree. Stefan landed hard on the ground and was to weak to stand up as Frederick and his pals rushed off.

_...ooo...ooo...ooo..._

Inside, Damon and Elena were so busy arguing they never saw Scarlet go outside. When Damon saw Tyler walk by with a blond girl, he grabbed Tyler by his tuxedo jacket.

"Where's Scarlet?" Damon yelled at Tyler.

Tyler pushed Damon away,"what the hell is your problem man?"

"I'm not going to ask you again, where is Scarlet?"

"She went outside."

"Front or back?"

"Back."

Damon headed toward the back door with Elena following behind him. When he stepped out on the porch, he grabbed Elena's arm to stop her from walking.

"What is it?" She asked.

"Something is wrong." He said as he looked out at the woods.

Leaving Elena behind he rushed toward the woods and saw his brother laying on the ground.

He kneeled beside him and gently shook him while calling his name. Elena finally caught up with Damon, she gasped when she saw Stefan laying on the ground.

She fell to the ground beside him,"Stefan? Stefan, wake up."

The only response they got was a moan. Elena scraped her hand against the big tree beside her and place her bloody hand in front of Stefan's mouth.

"Drink Stefan, you got to drink." She cried.

Stefan felt his fangs come out as he smelled her blood, without a second thought he sank his teeth into her flesh and begin to drink her blood.

Damon stood up and looked around the woods, looking for Scarlet. He become worried when he didn't see her body laying around anywhere. After drinking Elena's blood, Stefan slowly sat up.

"Where is she?" Damon asked, fearing the worse.

Stefan sighed,"they got her."

"Who?" Damon asked, feeling his anger rise. _"Whoever had her was a dead man," _Damon thought to himself.

"Frederick. Frederick and the tomb vamps has her." Stefan said.

Damon didn't say anything, as he turned to walk out of the woods.

"Where are you going?" Elena asked him.

He stopped walked and turned around,"I'm going to go kill some vamps and save the woman i love."

_...ooo...ooo...ooo..._

_a/n-Hope everyone enjoyed this chapter, i told you there was more drama lol Thank you Crumberries for reviewing the last chapter, also thanks to everyone reading. I will update again as soon as i can, but it will be sometime after thanksgiving. So happy thanksgiving to everyone who is celebrating :) Remember i love reviews so leave me lots lol _


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

"Damon, you can't just rush in there." Stefan said.

"Why the hell not?" Damon asked.

"We only have one shot at this, Frederick said he is going to kill her."

"All the more reason to storm in there and save her." Damon said.

"Damon, we have to be smart about this. That is the only way we are going to be able to save her."

"I can't lose her." Damon whispered.

Stefan laid on hand on his brothers shoulder before saying,"you won't. We will get her back."

Damon sighed,"alright, what's the plan then?"

"Go get Alaric, we could use extra help."

"Oh please, Alaric hates me. He won't help." Damon said while rolling his eyes.

"Maybe if you ask him nicely, he will help."

Elena chuckled,"Damon doesn't know how to be nice."

"Ok not helping. This is about Scarlet remember? She has been kidnapped by the tomb dicks and they are going to kill her." Damon said to her angrily.

"You're right. I'm sorry." Elena said.

"Alright, here is the plan," Stefan said then looked at Damon,"You go get Alaric. Elena go inside and tell Jenna that Scarlet was feeling sick so we took her to our house to rest. We don't need everyone knowing what really happened. After that we all will met at the house then go from there."

"Fine." Damon mumbled before walking off.

Elena looked at Stefan,"do you think we can save her in time?"

"I hope so. Cause if Damon loses her, it will destroy him." Stefan said sadly.

_...ooo...ooo...ooo..._

Severely minutes later, Stefan walked into the basement and walked over to the freezer. He knew he shouldn't drink human blood, but to save Scarlet he was going to need it, he needed to be stronger. He looked down at the locked freezer, his brother tried really hard to keep the blood from him, but Stefan knew where the key was.

_"Damon isn't really good at hiding things."_ He thought to himself, as he unlocked the freezer. He opened the door and smiled when he saw all the bags of human blood. He reached in and grabbed a bag then shut the door. He brought the bag up to his face to smell the blood, as he did that he felt his face change and his fangs come out.

Before he could bite into the bag, Elena walked into the basement and gasp when she saw Stefan holding a blood bag.

"What are you doing?" She asked, even though she had a pretty good idea.

"I'm sorry Elena. I have to, it's the only way i can save Scarlet." He explained.

She walked up to him and took the bag out of his hand before saying,"no, Stefan."

"Elena, i need it."

"No, Stefan." She said again, before holding her hand up to his mouth,"take my blood."

"No." He whispered.

"Yes, we are in this together. I trust you." She said with a smile.

She let out a small gasp as his fangs sank into her wrist, he sighed as he drank her warm blood. He pulled her wrist closer to his mouth as he drank more and more.

"Ouch, Stefan. That's enough, stop." She cried.

He let go of her arm and looked at her feeling ashamed,"I'm sorry, i got carried away."

"It's ok." She whispered, as she grabbed a small white towel and held it against her wrist.

"Stefan? Elena? Where are you guys?" Damon yelled out from the study.

Stefan lightly grabbed her other arm,"let's go save Scarlet."

A few seconds later, Stefan and Elena walked into the study and saw Damon pacing the room while Alaric leaned against the couch with his arms crossed.

"You came." Elena said to Alaric with a surprised smile on her face.

"We didn't think you would come." Stefan added.

Alaric shrugged,"I'm not going to let a innocent girl die, even if she does have bad taste in men."

Damon stopped pacing and looked at him before saying,"your wife didn't have a problem with me."

"Damon, don't start." Stefan warned him.

"Whatever." Damon said, as he begin pacing again,"so, what's the plan?"

"Well first we need to find where they are keeping her." Stefan said.

"I already know." Damon said.

Everyone in the room looked at him as Elena spoke up,"how?"

"I did a little searching before i went to get Alaric." Damon explained.

"You didn't do anything stupid did you?" Stefan asked.

Damon sighed,"No dear brother. I just looked in the window, i wanted to make sure she was ok."

"Is she?"

"At the moment. But we better hurry." Damon said sadly.

_...ooo...ooo...ooo..._

Scarlet tried to control her breathing while she looked around the small dark room. She had no idea where she was, all she could tell was she was tied to a chair in a small room in a old cabin. She pulled against the rope, then sighed in frustration when she realized the rope was to tight. She held her breath when she heard footsteps heading toward her.

_"Please be Damon, please be Damon."_ She thought to herself.

She gasped and felt tears come to her eyes when Frederick walked into the room.

"Well, our little princess is finally awake." He said, as he walked into the room.

Scarlet tried to say something but the words were stopped by the cloth tied around her mouth.

"Oh, I'm sorry. Are you trying to say something?" He asked sarcastically.

She closed her eyes tight and wished this was just a bad dream as tears fell down her face.

He walked closer to her and ran his hand across her bare shoulder before saying,"it's a shame i have to kill you cause you are very beautiful."

He leaned down to whisper in her ear,"maybe we could have a little fun before i kill you."

She cried harder and wiggled in the chair, trying to get away from his touch.

"Don't be such a bitch Scarlet. I was just kidding. I'm not going to touch you, i know you are saving your precious virginity for Damon." He said with a laugh.

Her heart broke when she thought of never seeing Damon again. She will never get to tell him how she really felt, she will never get to tell him she loved him. She was also sad that she wouldn't get to see her friends anymore, new and old. She was going to miss Katie,Elena and Stefan. She lowered her head and cried, she wasn't ready to die.

Frederick grabbed her chin and forced her head up to look at him before saying,"well princess, let's get started."

He turned her head to the side, exposing her neck. She screamed against the cloth as his fangs went into her neck. While he drank her blood all she could think was,"_I love you Damon, please save me."_

_...ooo...ooo...ooo..._

_a/n-Sorry it took me so long to post another chapter but Wednesday of last week i woke up sick and didn't feel like writing much. I finally started feeling better the other day and i had to update my other story first, i take turns doing chapters on both stories. So anyways now it was time to do this story, i hope you all enjoy this chapter. Thank you to xXxGhostingxXxKissxXx and ThisSideorTheOther for reviewing the last chapter. Also thanks to everyone reading the story, leave me lots of reviews please :) lol _


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

Elena pulled off the side of the road and parked the car beside a abandoned dirt road. About a mile down the road was a old hunting cabin, it was hidden away in the middle of the woods.

Stefan turned around in the passenger seat and looked at Damon, who was sitting in the back with Alaric,"are you sure this is where she is?"

Damon nodded his head,"yep, i tracked her scent all the way here."

"Well let's do this then." Stefan said, as he got out of the car.

While Damon and Alaric got out of the car, Stefan turned to look at Elena before saying,"you stay in this car no matter what."

"I will." She promised,"be careful."

"I will." He promised back.

"Ok that is all very touching but can we go, now." Damon said, he was starting to lose his cool. He could still smell her scent in the air, only now he could smell her fear and something else. The 'something else' is what worried him, he could smell her blood.

With Elena safely in the car, the three boys slowly walked through the woods. They walked up a small steep hill and saw the cabin when they made it to the top.

_"Hang on baby, I'm almost there."_ Damon said to her with his mind. He hope she got the message even though he was sure she didn't. He took a small step toward the cabin then froze when he heard her scream. Her blood curdling scream could be heard all through the woods, the noise surrounded them.

"Screw this." Damon mumbled, as he went to run toward the cabin till Stefan grabbed his arm to stop him.

"Hold on." Stefan said.

"Hold on? Are you kidding me? They are killing her Stefan, can you not hear her screaming." Damon yelled.

"We have to stick with the plan." Stefan said.

"Stefan is right, Damon. We have to be careful about this." Alaric said.

"Screw the plan and screw both of you." Damon said, as he jerked his arm out of Stefan's hand.

Stefan grabbed his arm again,"don't make me have to knock you out."

"Oh I'll like to see you try little brother." Damon said with raised eyebrows.

"Guys, this isn't helping Scarlet. She is why we are here remember?" Alaric said to them.

"Believe me, i never forgot that." Damon said.

"Well stop all this arguing and let's go save her." Alaric said.

Damon jerked his arm out of Stefan's hand again then slowly begin walking toward the cabin with Stefan and Alaric following along behind him.

_...ooo...ooo...ooo..._

Scarlet was losing to much blood and was begin to get weak. Her head fell forward as she tried to keep her eyes open. She tried to stay alert as well so she could escape the first chance she got, but at the moment her mind was playing tricks on her. First, she felt Damon near by, but that couldn't be true. If he was there, he would have rushed in by now and saved her. Then she thought she heard him in her head, he was telling her to 'hang on' and 'he was almost there'. But again that couldn't be true, cause here she still sat, tied to a chair while Frederick and friends made a meal out of her. She felt tears falling down her face when she heard footsteps walking toward the door. She wasn't sure how much more she could take, it was getting harder and harder to stay awake.

She jumped in the chair as the door slammed open, she looked up and cried harder when Frederick walked into the room.

"Please, please stop." She pleaded with him, he had finally untied the cloth from around her mouth. He said it was cause he wanted to hear her scream.

"Stop what princess?" He asked innocently.

"Please stop, i can't take anymore." She said slowly, her words were beginning to slur.

He rolled his eyes,"you know, you could have avoided all of this, if you had just stayed away."

"What my ancestors did, has nothing to do with me." She whispered.

He shrugged his shoulders,"I don't care. It's their fault i was lock away in that tomb for centuries. I can't take my revenge out on them, but you? You're blood and for every drop of your blood i drink, i am getting my revenge and boy does it taste sweet."

He grabbed a handful of her hair and pulled her head to the side before saying,"speaking of blood, i think it's time for some more."

She closed her eyes as his head lowered toward her neck. As she felt her body growing weaker and weaker, she thought to herself,"_please hurry Damon."_

_...ooo...ooo...ooo..._

Damon slowly crawled back toward the front of the cabin and stood beside Stefan. Stefan and Alaric had been squatted down against the front of the cabin while Damon checked out the back of the cabin.

"So what did you see?" Stefan whispered..

"She's still in the back room, Frederick is in there with her now. We better hurry." Damon whispered back.

"From the looks of it there is only three vampires in the front. Alaric and i will storm in the front and take them out, you go in the back way, take out Frederick then grab Scarlet and run." Stefan explained to his brother.

Damon nodded his head before whispering,"got it."

Stefan looked at Alaric, who nodded his head as well, letting Stefan know he was ready then he looked back at his brother again before saying,"let's go."

In a flash Damon ran to the back of the cabin and stormed in, while Stefan and Alaric staked the vampires in the front, he ran into the room that Scarlet was in. He saw Frederick standing in front of her, with his back toward Damon. As Frederick grabbed a handful of her hair and went to lower his head toward her neck, Damon ran across the room and staked him in the heart. He pushed Frederick dead body on the floor then kneeled in front of Scarlet. Her head was turned to the side and her eyes were closed. Damon become angry when he saw all the bite marks on her neck,shoulders and arms. She begin to shake uncontrollably and cry when he lightly touched her cheek.

"Shh, it's ok baby. It's me." He whispered to her.

She slowly lifted her head and opened her eyes, she cried out in joy as she looked into his blue eyes and whispered his name.

He softly kissed her cheek then begin to untie the rope. As he untied her, he became worried at the amount of blood she had lost. He became even more worried when her heard her breathing start to slow down.

After the rope was untied and pushed off to the side, he pulled her out of the chair and onto his lap. As he wrapped his arms around her body, her head fell back and her eyes closed.

He lightly tapped her cheek,"Scarlet, baby open your eyes."

Stefan ran into the room and froze at the scene before him, his big strong brother was sitting in the floor holding a barely conscious Scarlet. Stefan walked across the room and kneeled beside Damon.

Damon pulled her body closer to his before saying,"Wake up, you can't leave me. Not yet, I never got to tell you i love you."

He leaned closer to her mouth when he thought he heard her whisper something.

"Did you say something?" Damon asked her.

She tried to give him a smile as she whispered again,"I love you too."

He smiled as he kissed her cheek and forehead repeatedly,"I love you, please hang on."

"I can't." Was the last thing she whispered before everything went black.

_...ooo...ooo...ooo..._

_a/n-aww Damon to the_ _rescue__ :) lol I loved writing this chapter so i hope you all loved reading it. Many many thanks to ThisSideorTheOther and xoxobianca for reviewing the last chapter. Also thanks to everyone reading and adding the story to your favorites. I am thankful to you all, now leave me lots of reviews lol :)_


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

Damon felt tears in his eyes, as he gently shook Scarlet. _"I can't lose her."_ He thought to himself, as he held her body close to his.

Stefan laid a hand on Damon's shoulder before quietly saying,"we need to get her to a hospital quick. I don't think she is going to last much longer."

"Ok." Damon mumbled, as he placed one arm under her legs and the other arm against her back and gently lifted her off the floor.

Scarlet's head fell against his chest as Damon looked at his brother,"I'll run her to the hospital, it will be quicker than driving."

"Ok, Elena and I will meet you there." Stefan said.

Damon said nothing as he ran out of the room, in a flash he was standing in the hospital parking lot.

He quickly walked into the door yelling,"I need some help over here."

"Oh my God, what happened?" A dark headed nurse asked him, as she ran up to them.

"She was attacked, by a um animal." Damon lied,"she has lost a lot of blood."

The nurse placed a stethoscope against Scarlet's chest then said,"her heartbeat is really weak. When did she lose consciousness?"

"A few minutes ago." Damon answered.

"I need a stretcher." The nurse called out.

Another nurse ran up wheeling a stretcher, the first nurse turned to Damon before saying,"ok sir, i need you to lay her on this stretcher."

Damon ignored her and held Scarlet tighter, he didn't want to let her go.

The nurse laid a hand on Damon's shoulder, "sir, you need to give her to us. It's the only way we can help her."

Damon lightly kissed Scarlet on the forehead then laid her down. As soon as her body hit the bed, the nurse begin pushed the stretcher toward the back while yelling,"Call Dr. Greene now."

Damon took a step back and tried to keep his tears from falling as he watched the woman he loved being wheeled away. A few minutes later, Stefan and Elena ran up to Damon.

"Is she ok?" Elena asked him with tears falling down her face.

"I don't know. They just wheeled her back."

Stefan grabbed Elena's hand before saying,"I'm sure she'll be ok. The doctor will give her some blood and she'll be good as new."

"I hope you're right." Elena whispered.

Stefan and Elena sat down in a black uncomfortable chair, that was sitting off to the side. While, Damon paced back and forth as he waited for word on Scarlet, they haven't been waiting for long but to him it felt like forever.

He grabbed the first person in scrubs before asking,"what is going on back there? How is Scarlet?"

The nurse took a small step back,"I'm sorry sir, but i don't know anything. The doctor should be out here shortly."

"Are you here for Scarlet Ambrose?" A voice behind Damon asked.

Damon turned around to see a red headed woman wearing a white doctor's coat.

"Yes." Damon said, as Stefan and Elena stood up and stood beside Damon.

The doctor grabbed his hand and shook it before saying,"Hi, I'm Dr. Greene."

"How is she?" Damon asked.

"She's stable, we gave her some blood since she lost so much during the animal attack." Dr. Greene said.

Elena breathed a sigh of relief at the news and hugged Stefan tightly.

"Now as far as the cancer is concern, we will have to wait till her doctor gets here to see how bad it has gotten." Dr. Greene explained.

"Wait, what? Cancer?" Elena asked, shocked.

Damon felt like he couldn't breath,_"cancer? She has cancer? My sweet Scarlet has cancer?"_ He thought to himself.

Dr. Greene gave them a apologetic smile when she saw their shocked faces,"I'm sorry, i thought you all knew she had cancer."

"It's ok." Stefan told the doctor, as he held Elena close to his body while she cried.

"I'm really sorry." Dr. Greene said again, as she walked off.

"I can't believe she never told me." Damon said, then it all clicked in his head. _"That's why she wanted me to turn her. It wasn't so she could be with me forever, it was cause she didn't want to die. She used me." _He thought to himself.

"She used me." He said again out loud before walking away from Stefan and Elena.

"Damon wait." Elena called out to him.

"It's ok. Let him go, he needs to cool off." Stefan said to her, as Damon walked out of the hospital and never looked back.

_...ooo...ooo...ooo..._

Around 30 minutes later, Stefan and Elena saw a youngish girl with long light blond hair running into the hospital. A older woman, who had to be the girls mother, was running along with her. They both stopped in front of the nurses desk and tried to catch their breath.

"Hi, I'm Dr. Donna Lane. You have one of my patients, her name is Scarlet Ambrose." The older woman said.

"Yes, Dr. Lane we have been waiting for you. Please follow me." The nurse said, as she stood up from her chair and headed toward the back.

Dr. Lane looked at her daughter,"ok honey, go sit down and wait. I'll let you know what is going on as soon as i can."

"But, mom i want to see Scarlet. She doesn't need to be alone right now."

"Katie please, don't argue with me."

Katie sighed,"fine, tell Scarlet I'm here for her."

"I will honey." Dr. Lane said before walking off.

Katie glanced off to the side and saw Stefan and Elena, she walked over to them before saying," you must be Elena and Stefan."

"How did you know?" Elena asked surprised.

"Well for one, you look just like Katherine and Scarlet told me your name was Elena. She also told me you was dating Stefan, who is Damon's brother." Katie said, as she sat down beside Elena.

"You're friends with Scarlet?" Stefan asked.

"Yes, sorry my name is Katie Lane. My mom is Scarlet's doctor, that's how we met." Katie explained, while shaking their hands.

"You know about the cancer?" Elena asked her.

"Yeah, i know about everything." Katie said with raised eyebrows as she looked at Stefan.

"So you're saying you know about vampires, Katherine and everything?" Elena whispered to her.

"Yes," Katie whispered back before adding,"where is Damon, I figured he would be here. Scarlet told me they had become really close."

"He left, he was pretty upset when he found out about the cancer. He thinks Scarlet was just using him or something." Elena explained.

"No, she wasn't using him. That girl is head over heels in love with Damon." Katie said.

"Well since you know everything, I'm sure you knew she wanted Damon to change her." Stefan said.

"Yep that was the plan." Katie said.

"Well now Damon thinks she only got close to him so he would change her before she died." Stefan explained, he felt like he had to take up for his brother.

Katie sighed,"alright the truth is, that was the original plan. But once Scarlet got here and actually met Damon, she fell in love with him."

"Why would she even try something like that? It was a very dangerous plan." Stefan said.

Katie sighed again before saying,"you would have to know Scarlet's past to understand why she would come up with a plan like that."

"Well tell us. We got time." Stefan said.

"Alright, i guess i will start at the beginning. Scarlet was 16, when she found out she had brain cancer. Right away she started on chemo, it made her so sick she had to drop out of school and her mom had to quit her job to take care of her. Cause of all the attention Scarlet was getting, her dad became jealous. Her dad always had a drinking problem, but it got worse. He would come home drunk and start yelling about everything. He would hit her mom and he even hit Scarlet a few times."

Elena felt tears fall down her face as she listen to what her new friend had to go through. All she could think about was, it wasn't fair. Scarlet was to sweet of a person to go through something like that. Elena leaned against Stefan, as Katie continued her story.

"After putting up with that for a year, her mom finally had enough and left Scarlet's dad. Scarlet always said that was the best day ever." Katie gave them a sad smile, as she remember how excited her friend was that day. Scarlet could barely get out of bed she was so sick, but on that day she jumped up and cheered as loud as she could, when her mom told her the good news.

"My mom let them move in with us and got her mom a job at the hospital. Scarlet was even getting better, the chemo was starting to work and the cancer slowly went away. Scarlet was able to go back to school and even graduated with her class, while she was out she was home schooled so she would never fall behind." Katie explained.

"Things were going great, Scarlet and I had just turned 18 and were going to go to college in the fall then it all fell apart," Katie took a deep breath before continuing, this was the hard part of the story, "we had only been in college for a few months when the cancer came back and this time it was spreading, Scarlet refused to do chemo again. She told her mom she would find another way to beat it. She promised her mom she would fight and never give up. A week or so after that,one night after work, Scarlet's dad was waiting for her mom. The police are not really sure what all happened, but long story short, her dad shot and killed her mom."

"Oh my God, poor Scarlet." Elena whispered.

"It was then that Scarlet begin making the plan. She remembered reading a diary from her ancestor about vampires in a town near by. So, she went to Mystic Falls to investigate and that is when she ran into that jerk Frederick. He told her, he would let her go this time but if he saw her again he would kill her."

"Scarlet has told us that part of the story." Stefan told her.

"Ok well after that she came back home and wanted to give up. But i reminded her of what she promised her mom, so she decided to try it again. She came back here, begin looking for Damon and i think you know the rest." Katie said.

"Why Damon?" Stefan asked.

"Well no offense but she was always more drawn to Damon. She always felt connected to him, when she would read about him. Which is why i was not surprised when she fell in love with him." Katie explained.

Before anyone could say anything else, Dr. Lane walked up to the group. Katie stood up out of her chair and stood in front of her mom.

"How is she mom?"

Dr. Lane sighed before answering sadly,"I'm sorry honey, but it doesn't look good."

Katie felt tears fall down her face as she thought of losing her best friend.

_...ooo...ooo...ooo..._

_a/n-Sorry this chapter was a little boring i know it had a lot of talking in it. But, i wanted to explain some about Scarlet's past. I don't know much about cancer or hospitals so if i made a mistake i apologize. Hope it wasn't to boring and hopefully you all still enjoyed it. Thanks to Diina,ermangel,ThisSideorTheOther,xoxobianca and IGotSkittlez for reviewing the last chapter. I think that is the most reviews i have gotten at once lol I really really appreciated every review, so once again thank you all so much. Also thanks to everyone reading :)_


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

"What?" Katie asked, as tears fell down her face.

Dr. Lane threw a arm around her shoulder and hugged her daughter close before saying,"What we had feared has happened. The cancer has spread even further to her other organs."

"How much time does she have?" Stefan asked, as he walked up to the mother and daughter with Elena clinging to him.

Dr. Lane looked over at the couple before asking nicely,"who are you?"

"I'm sorry mom, this is Stefan and Elena. They are friends with Scarlet. Stefan and Elena, this is my mom, Donna Lane."

Donna shook the young couple hands and gave them a sad smile,"it's nice to meet you two, just wish it was under better circumstances."

"Thank you for doing all that you can for her, Dr. Lane." Stefan said.

"Please, call me Donna." She said.

Elena cleared her throat before asking quietly,"when can we see her?"

"Soon. Is Damon here by some chance?" Donna asked them.

"No, he went home. He doesn't like hospitals to much." Stefan lied.

"That's to bad, she has been asking for him. She really wants to see him." Donna said sadly.

"I'm sure he will come by to see her." Stefan said before thinking to himself,_"he better or i will drag him here myself."_

"For her sake, i hope it's soon." Donna said then added,"let me go see if she is awake and in the mood for visitors now. But only two people at a time ok?"

They all nodded their head as Donna walked toward the back to check on Scarlet.

"I think you two should go first." Katie said, as she looked at Stefan and Elena.

"Are you sure?" Stefan asked.

"Yeah, i need to get control of my emotions first. So you two go ahead." Katie said.

"Thank you." Elena whispered to her.

When they saw Donna wave them over, Stefan and Elena walked behind the nurse desk and followed Donna to a room in the back. They all slowly walked into the room, Elena tried to choke back the tears as she saw Scarlet laid in a hospital bed with tubes attached to her pale body. Scarlet slowly turned her head to look at them and gave them a sad smile.

"Hey guys." She whispered.

Elena quickly walked across the room then leaned down to hug Scarlet tightly.

"Hey Elena." She said, as she lightly patted Elena's back.

Scarlet smiled up at Stefan, who was standing behind Elena and whispered,"hey".

"Alright guys, let's keep it short. Scarlet needs to rest." Donna said before turning to walk out of the room.

"Donna?" Scarlet softly called out.

Donna turned around and walked up to the hospital bed,"yes honey?"

"I don't want to die in this hospital." Scarlet said with tears in her eyes.

Donna laid a hand on her shoulder,"I know honey, but you're to weak for me to take you home. I'm sorry, but I'll try to make your stay here as comfortable as possible."

"She can stay with us. You and Katie can stay too, that way you can keep a eye on Scarlet." Stefan suggested.

"Yeah, that's a great idea. Their house is big enough for everyone." Elena said.

Donna looked down at Scarlet,"is that ok with you?"

"Yes, that would be perfect." Scarlet said, with a small smile.

"Great, I'll go draw up some release papers for you to sign." Donna said before walking out of the room.

"I'll go get things ready at the house." Stefan said, then he looked at Scarlet,"I'll see you at the house."

"Ok, thanks Stefan." Scarlet said smiling.

After Stefan left the room, Elena sat down in the chair that was beside the hospital bed.

"Damon's not here is he." Scarlet said sadly.

"No, he had to leave. The blood was getting to him." Elena lied.

Scarlet gave her a small smile,"I know you're lying, but thanks for trying."

"I'm sorry Scarlet, i wish he was here. I know you really want to see him, but he just needs time to process everything."

"So, i guess you all know everything now huh?" Scarlet asked.

Elena nodded her head then asked,"why didn't you tell us?"

Scarlet sighed and laid her head back on the pillow before saying,"At first it was cause i wasn't playing on staying for long. But then when i become friends with you all, i didn't want any of you to only like me cause I'm sick and you felt bad for me."

"We would never do that. We all care about you cause of who you are, not cause you are sick."

"Thank you." Scarlet said quietly with a tear in her eye.

Elena grabbed one of Scarlet's hands before saying,"we will be here for you, every step of the way."

Scarlet closed her eyes and felt the tears fall from her eyes, she was really going to miss her friends.

_...ooo...ooo...ooo..._

Stefan walked into the house and went to head upstairs to get the guest bedrooms ready till he heard a noise coming from the study. He walked across the floor and peeked into the room. He sadly shook his head when he saw Damon sitting in a chair, drinking a glass of liquor while staring into the fireplace. He turned to leave but stopped when he heard his brother speak.

"How is she?"

"You would know if you had stayed at the hospital." Stefan said.

Damon ignored his comment and asked again,"how is she?"

Stefan sighed as he walked into the room,"she's dying Damon."

Damon doesn't say anything as he lifts his glass up to his lips and drinks the rest of the dark liquid.

"I know this killing you, cause you love her. But, you need to get yourself together. She needs you."

"Not anymore." Damon said quietly.

"What?" Stefan asked, confused.

"I don't love her anymore, she used me. Screw her." Damon said, as he slowly stood up from his chair. He staggered to the other side of the room and poured himself another glassful of liquor.

"No she didn't. She didn't use you, she loves you. I think in a way she always has."

Damon turned to face him before asking,"what do you mean?"

"Her friend Katie came to the hospital. She told Elena and I about Scarlet's past. Scarlet has had a rough life, these last few years. Her mom was murdered and her cancer got worse, so she came up with the idea to be changed into a vampire and she choose you do it."

"Why?" Damon whispered,"why me?"

Stefan shrugged before saying,"i don't know. That's something you will have to ask her, but i think it's cause deep down she loved you before she even met you."

Damon said nothing, as he stared straight ahead and thought about what Stefan just told him. Could it be true? Did Scarlet really love him or was it all a lie? He hoped it was true cause even though he denied it earlier, he still loved her.

When Damon didn't say anything, Stefan rolled his eyes and turned around to walk out of the room.

"Where are you going?" Damon asked him.

"I'm going to get the guest rooms ready, Scarlet is going to stay here till...you know." Stefan couldn't finish the sentence, but Damon knew what he was trying to say, she is staying here till she dies. Damon lowered his head and took a deep breath to keep the tears away.

"Put her in my room, she will be more comfortable there." Damon said his voice catching in his throat, as one tear silently rolled down his cheek.

Stefan nodded his head and left the room. Damon walked across the floor and stood in front of the fireplace, as he watched the fire flicker he slowly brought the glass up to his lips, instead of taking a sip he sighed angrily and threw the glass, liquor and all at the fire. He brought the heel of his hands to his face and pressed them against his eyes to keep the tears from falling. He needed to be strong and sober for Scarlet. He was going to be there for her, cause he loved her.

_...ooo...ooo...ooo..._

_a/n-I know the ending of this chapter was kind of blah, i wasn't really sure how to end it. But i knew i wanted it to be sad, so i hope it was sad enough for everyone lol. I just realized this story is almost over :( Just a couple more chapters to go. Thank you xoxobianca for reviewing the last chapter, I hope you and everyone else enjoyed this chapter :)_


	13. Chapter 13

_a/n-Hey everyone, i have some bad news. This is the last chapter :( i know i said there would be a couple more chapters but if i broke the chapter up into two it would have been to short, so i just did one long chapter. I hope you enjoy it :)_

_...ooo...ooo...ooo..._

**Chapter 13**

A couple of hours later, Scarlet was released from the hospital and taken to the Salvatore house. Stefan walked outside, as soon as Elena pulled up. Stefan and Donna helped Scarlet up the stairs and into Damon's room while Elena and Katie grabbed the bags. After they got Scarlet in the bed and comfortable, Stefan showed Donna and Katie to their room. Leaving Elena alone with Scarlet, Elena sat on the edge of the bed and looked at her. She looked like she has gotten paler since leaving the hospital.

"Are you ok?" Elena asked her, she was worried.

"Yeah, going from hospital to here took a lot out of me. I'm a little tired now." Scarlet said softly.

Elena stood up from the bed before saying,"why don't you take a nap then. I'll tell everyone not to disturb you."

"Thank you Elena." Scarlet said with a small smile.

Elena leaned over and gave her a quick hug before walking out of the room. She ran into Damon out in the hall.

"How is she?" Damon asked her.

"You would know if you would talk to her or even look at her." Elena said angrily.

"I can't, it's to hard." Damon said sadly.

"How do you think she feels Damon, she is the one dying. She loves you and want to see you but instead you are being a selfish jerk."

Damon lowered his head, she was right. He was being selfish, here he was being scared to see her when she is the one being scared of dying. He should be there for her, he needed to be there for her. Damon walked over to the door and laid his hand on the door knob. Before he could wrap his hand around it and open the door, Elena slapped his hand away.

"What the hell did you do that for?" He asked her.

"You can't go in there now."

"Why not?" He asked, confused.

"Cause coming here took a lot out of her and she's tired. So she's taking a nap, you can see her when she wakes up."

"When did you become so bossy?" Damon asked her.

"Since my friend started dying from cancer." Elena said sadly before walking down the hall then down the stairs.

Damon sighed as he looked at the door, he wanted to see her and he wanted to see her now. He slowly opened the door and walked in. He felt tears in his eyes when he saw her, it was hard to believe just last night she was at the Lockwood party, dancing and having the time of her life. Now she was lying in bed taking slow shallow breaths as she slip off to sleep. Damon took a small step toward the bed as a tear fell down his cheek, he couldn't believe the girl laying in his bed right now was his Scarlet. His Scarlet was full of life and always smiling, this girl was pale and had dark circles under her eyes. But her knew the girl in the bed was Scarlet and he was terrified to lose her. He couldn't imagine living the rest of his life without her.

He softly sighed as he sat down beside her on the bed, he reached out and lightly stroked her cheek, God he loved her so much.

Scarlet slowly opened her eyes and gave him a small smile before whispering his name.

"Hey sleeping beauty." He said to her with a smile.

"Damon, I'm so sorry." She whispered.

"Shh, it's ok You don't have to explain."

"Yes i do, i never used you Damon. I love you and i did want to be with you forever. Yes, i wanted to be turned cause i wasn't ready to die, but if i can't be with you i would rather die, cause being with you made me feel alive and happy, which is something i haven't felt in a long time." She explained.

He leaned down and kissed her lips, then rested his forehead against hers,"I love you Scarlet. You made me feel again, i felt dead inside and like i would never love anyone again but you changed me. You made me a better man."

She smiled at him and whispered,"promise me something."

He looked into her eyes before saying,"anything."

"Never forget me."

"I couldn't even if i tried. You'll always be in my heart, it might not beat but you're still there." He said with a laugh.

She gave him a small laugh before saying,"I love you Damon."

"I love you too Scarlet."

She grabbed one of his hands and closed her eyes.

He pushed a lock of her hair behind her ear before saying,"I'm going to go now, so you can get some rest."

"Please don't leave me." She whispered.

He laid back against the headboard and pulled her toward him. Once she was laid comfortably on his chest, he whispered,"I'll never leave you."

_...ooo...ooo...ooo..._

Over the next few days, Scarlet begin to get worse and worse but Damon never once left her side. One night he was laying in bed with her when he said,"I've got something for you."

"What?" She said quietly.

He pulled the small diamond ring out of his pocket and placed it on her ring finger. She looked down at the ring and smiled,"it's beautiful Damon."

He lightly kissed her hand before saying,"it belong to my mother. Before she died she told me to give it to the woman i want to spend my life with."

He took a deep breath before continuing,"I'm still not going to change you, cause i don't want you to be a monster but i just wanted you to know you are all i want."

She smiled,"I understand. I'm just glad i got the chance to love before i died, some people are not that lucky so thank you."

He kissed her forehead,"no thank you."

She smiled again as she closed her eyes. Damon thought she was just going to take a nap till he heard her heartbeat slow down, this was it. She was leaving him.

Damon wrapped his arms around her body and begged,"no Scarlet, don't do this, don't leave me yet. I'm not ready to say good-bye, please hold on a little longer."

"I'm sorry, i can't. I'm so tired." She whispered slowly.

"Please baby, no. I...I'm not ready. I don't want to lose you." He cried.

He sat up in the bed and looked down at her, her heartbeat has gotten even slowly and she was barely breathing.

"I can't do it. I can't lose you." He said before biting down on his wrist. He put his wrist up against her mouth and waited for her to drink it.

"Come on baby, drink it." He said, as he moved his wrist closer to her mouth and watched as some of his blood fell into her mouth.

"Please be enough, please be enough." He whispered to himself as he watched her stop breathing and heard her heart stop.

"Baby? Scarlet? Wake up." He said to her. He become worried as minutes passed and she didn't open her eyes. He pulled her body into his lap and held her tight as tears begin to fall down his face.

_"I waited to long. I should have given her the blood earlier."_ He thought to himself. He rested his forehead on top of her head and sighed.

Suddenly her eyes popped open and she gasped for breath.

Damon looked down at her face and smiled,"Scarlet, you're back."

"What happened? Why do i feel so funny?" She asked him.

"You died." He told her.

"What?" She asked in shock.

"It's ok, i gave you some of my blood. You're going to be ok."

"So, I'm a vampire now?"

"Not yet. Be right back." He said, as he quickly ran from the room.

In a flash he was back, holding a glass full of bright red liquid. He handed her the glass before saying,"here drink this."

"What is it?" She asked, as she sniffed inside the glass the wrinkled her nose.

"It's human blood. You have to drink it to become a vampire."

She sniffed inside the glass again and felt her mouth water. She was so hungry but she wasn't sure about drinking blood. She slowly brought the glass up to her lips, she counted to three quietly in her head before turning the glass back and drinking every drop of blood. Once she was finished she lowered the glass and looked at Damon with fangs out and blood on her upper lip.

"Man that was good."

He chuckled as he sat down beside her on the bed,"now you're a vampire."

She smiled as she wiped the blood off of her lip,"what do we do now?"

"Now, I'll teach you everything you need to know about being a vampire."

"How long will that take?" She asked.

"Forever." He said with a smile.

"I think i like the sound of that." She before kissing him passionately.

**The End**

_...ooo...ooo...ooo..._

_a/n-Well i hope you all enjoyed this story. Are you glad Damon turned her? Sorry it took me so long to update, but i was kind of unsure how i wanted to end the story. Part of me wanted to end it with her being turned and the other part wanted to end it with her dying. In the end i had him turn her cause i loved them together :) So yeah hope you enjoyed it and leave me ton of reviews lol I want to give many many thanks to ThisSideorTheOther,sam riggs,Belles2010,Crumberries,Haldirsbaby,Marauders Twilight,xXxGhostingxXxKissxXx,xoxobianca,Diina,ermangel and IGotSkittlez for all the reviews. If i left anyone out, i apologize. Also thanks to everyone reading or adding. I am also writing another vampire diaries story if you want to check it out, it's called 'Running Scared' Thanks again to everything, i really hope you enjoyed the whole story :)_


End file.
